The Perfect Match
by AlexJai
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Kaiba has to marry before his 25th birthday or he'll lose his company. He hires a pro to find his spouse but does his heart fall for this matchmaker? SY. AU. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. The Remembrance

AlexJai: Hey! This is my first fic on this site! I like the plot of this story! It's a little more light-hearted. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review, flames welcome.

Summary: CEO Seto Kaiba has found out that if he doesn't marry before his next birthday, his company will go to his cousin, Noah! Not wanting this to happen, a professional spouse finder, Yami Mutou, is hired. Yet as Kaiba goes on his search for a wife, he realizes he doesn't need to look no further than Yami, but is it too late to confess his love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything fromYugioh. (Except a T-shirt . . .couple folders . . . notebooks . . .cards . . . manga . . . doujinshi, tee hee)

Warning: This story contains male/male and if you don't like it then don't read it! Well, you still could read it because boy love is awesome-o!

Chapter One: Remembrance

Rain. Everywhere. Pouring down on me. Washing away any hopes I carried. Although by now I didn't have many.

A car speeds by, splashing a brown puddle onto my defeated soul.

When I came here, I imagined I would see you sitting on a wooden bench in this park. And you'd look up at me from some hapless romance novel, and give me that radiant smile that always sends my stomach soaring. You would throw down your book and come running towards me. My arms would open and catch you as you jumped onto me, embracing me. Then you'd whisper in my ear with that sultry voice, "I missed you." And I would tell you that I love you and wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. Then we'd kiss; a chaste kiss at first, then a passionate one that's only seen in movies. We would live happily ever after. But, that never happened.

Now as I walk through the drops of sorrow, I wonder how this even started. The memory of when I first saw you and everything leading up to this tragic day springs into my mind.

WHEN WE FIRST MET

"Why have you called a meeting with me?"

"Well, um, you know you have a public image that is shown to young children who admire you."

"And?"

"Uh, lately you have been doing things that are not quite appropriate."

"You mean my dating women?"

"Well, you . . . dating more than one woman."

"How is that a problem?"

"Since you're a role model to younger kids, we think it would be good if you had a monogamous relationship that would eventually turn into . . . marriage."

"Marriage? I'm only twenty four!"

"We know, sir! You don't have to marry her right away."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Um . . ."

"And if I DON'T WANT TO?"

"In your father's will, it states you must marry by the age of twenty five, or the company will be forfeited to your cousin Noah."

"How come no one told me this?"

"We had not realized this either until Noah called us."

" . . . Well, how am I supposed to find someone?"

"We've already found someone who can help you with that."

"Who?"

"Come in Mr. Mutou!"

He walked into the room, his astonishing amethyst eyes holding charisma of pure intelligence. His black slacks over slim legs were adorned with a maroon and a black, silk tie. Even his hair screamed unique sophistication with its perfect style of angular triangles that had no strands out of place. I had never simply been impressed by anyone from mere looks. Not until then.

"My name is Yami Mutou. I am pleased to meet you Mr. Kaiba."

He held out his slender, manicured hand.

"Hello, Yami. Just call me Kaiba. No formals."

I shook his hand, his eyes filled with a knowing look.

"You say no formals, but wouldn't that mean I could call you by your first name?"

He was a smart bastard, too.

"How can you help me?"

"Well, Kaiba. I have spent the past three years finding suitable spouses for my clients. Not once has my client not been able to find a match. The best part is, each couple is perfectly matched and has not had any problems."

"Not yet, anyway."

The scowl he gave me was a look I would not often see. I returned the favor with a smirk.

"Like I said, each couple is perfectly matched and has not and WILL not have any problems."

"How do you find the 'perfect match'."

"I start with a survey on what kind of women you like. You do like women, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me with those unnerving eyes. Yes, I, Seto Kaiba, thought they were unnerving. Of course I'd never show it.

"Yes, I like women."

"Good, then let's begin."

He opened a dark blue folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. He looked around and spotted the living area in my office. I sighed and walked over to the set of chairs. As I sad down, he sat across from me. I waited for him to explain.

"I'm going to ask you several questions that you need to answer honestly."

He cleared his throat and began his interrogation.

"Do you prefer brains or beauty?"

"Well, I have never tasted brains, and it's hard to have beauty on the outside and inside, so I'll say chocolate."

"I'm not here to play games, Kaiba."

"Oh you aren't? I was really looking forward to playing Candyland. It's my favorite game."

He shot me another scowl along with a flare of the nostrils.

"I'm here to find you a wife - NOTHING ELSE!"

I just observed as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. This was very amusing.

"Now lest start over. Do you prefer brains or beauty?"

"I prefer brains, but she has to have some looks."

"Do you like a woman who likes to party or spend time at home?"

"Home."

"Do you like older or younger women?"

"Younger but legal."

"Do you want her to know how to do house work?"

"She doesn't need to, since I have maids."

"Of course," he mumbled.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh-nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Oh, just that you seem like the type that doesn't do any house work."

"Why should I? Do you?"

"Of course. I can't afford maids."

"So you're blaming me for having money?"

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, nothing."

I took a frustrated sigh and rubbed my temples. He was scribbling something on his paper.

"What are you writing?"

"Just a little note to find a woman that can handle your bickering."

"I don't bicker."

A smile was tugging at his lips.

"Alright, last question."

"Already?"

"Are you looking to fall in love before you marry?"

Fall in love? I don't know if I want to fall in love. I just want to marry some tolerable woman.

"Or do you just want to marry, so you can keep your company?"

I didn't answer for a few seconds. I felt guilty that I was going to deceive a woman into thinking I really loved her and truly wanted to marry her. But the guilt disappeared when I remembered that it would be a privilege to marry a rich, handsome man like me. She wouldn't care less about my love if I bought here diamonds.

"The latter," I finally responded.

He paused for a second and glanced at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

He hesitantly wrote on his paper.

"Well, that wraps today up. Tomorrow I'll stop by and plan a few things with you.

"Talk to my secretary for a time."

We both stood and Yami held out his hand.

"It was nice meeting with you."

I shook his hand and he began to walk away. His slender form confidently walked out the same way he came in.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Well? How was the first chapter? Not much happened since it's the beginning. Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes. Yeah, Kaiba is kind of out of character . . yaya. Anwyho. Please review!


	2. The First Date

AlexJai: Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter . . . now on to the second!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yugioh.

Chapter Two: First Date

"Mr. Kaiba, Yami Mutou is here for your appointment."

"Send him in."

My office door opened and Yami strode in. Today he was wearing khaki slacks with a black collared shirt, and a deep purple tie.

"So nice to see you again, Kaiba," he greeted, sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Let's just get to business," I responded a little impatient.

"A little moody today?" he inquired, opening an envelope and pulling out a tape.

"What is that?"

"A videotape," he remarked.

"I know it's a videotape. What's on it?"

"A few 'auditions' you could say."

Auditions? What the hell is he talking about?

"Do you have something to play this on?" he asked looking around for a TV.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tape from him. I stuck it in a machine and a big screen lowered from the ceiling.

"Ooh, impressive," he commented, smirking at me.

No one is allowed to smirk at me.

"Stop smirking at me."

"Am I smirking?" he feigned innocence.

Right then I wanted to wrap my hands around his skinny neck and strangle the smart ass out of him. To take my mind of different ways to hurt him, I pressed the play button. A girl with short, brown hair popped onto the screen. She was wearing a white tank top with a short pink skirt. She began to speak.

"Hi, my name is Leiko Maruyama. I am 22 years old. I just graduated from college. In my free time, I enjoy shopping, going to the local pool, and spending time with my friends!"

When she was done, she walked out of the screen while another girl walked in. This girl had long, wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a baby blue tube top with jeans.

"What is this?" I asked Yami who looked very amused.

"Shh . . . Pay attention! She's a good one."

Very annoyed and frustrated, I watched the screen with a grudging scowl.

"Hi, my name is Keiko Tanaka. I am only 20 years old, but I've already graduated from college and earned a Master's Degree in accounting. I enjoy activities like reading novels, cooking, cleaning, and going out to fancy restaurants. So if you ever need your money counted, I'm here!"

This Keiko girl smiled and waved before walking off the screen.

"Wasn't she a good one?" Yami asked his eyes filled with pride. "I picked her myself."

Wait a second . . .

I pushed the pause button. "What do you mean you picked her yourself?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" he questioned with dramatic wide eyes. "This tape has girls that a special team found who would suit your preference. Of course my choices are the best."

"You found these girls after you surveyed me?"

"What can I say? We're on top of things."

"Who's this we?"

"Just me and a few others. Don't feel alarmed. We've been doing this forever."

I stared at him for a few seconds. His violet eyes certainly held trust that was transferred to me. I pushed the play button and the rest of the billion "auditions" played. We ended up picking only five girls. All of them were the ones Yami found, of course. He told me that each girl would be contacted and a date would be set up.

So here I was on a Friday night, meeting with Keiko, my first date. Since she loved fancy restaurants Yami reserved us at Toshi's Sushi.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Kaiba! I am Keiko," she introduced holding out her hand.

"I know who you are," I greeted back a little fiercely, shaking her thin hand.

We both sat down and a waiter asked us what to drink.

"I would like a Cosmopolitan," Keiko ordered.

Typical woman's drink. "I would like a glass of water."

The waiter retreated and I was officially left alone with the blonde. I really did not like this whole dating thing so I nonchalantly scanned the restaurant.

I heard her clear her throat, obviously trying to get my attention. A couple seconds passed before she cleared her throat again, "Ahem."

How annoying could she get?

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what kind of woman are you looking for?" she inquired with a flirtatious smile.

"One who's not so aggravating," I pointedly responded, causing her smile to dissipate.

"U-um . . . I'm an accountant. I have a Master's degree-"

"I know," I interrupted, my like meter rapidly lowering.

"Oh," she frowned looking down, as if trying to search for something else to say.

"Well, I like to read-"

"Cook, clean, and going out to fancy restaurants, which is why we are here right now. But obviously I have made a mistake, so GOODBYE KEIKO."

The waiter finally came with the drinks but I stood up and pulled out 10,000 yen and set it on the table. I strode away without a glance back.

NEXT DAY

"How could you be such an asshole?" Yami questioned with anger and disbelief.

"Well, why can't I just choose some woman I have already dated?" I asked, clearly offended that Yami called me an asshole so easily.

"Do you like any of those women?"

"I don't care if I like them."

"Well then why did you walk out on her?"

I hesitated before continuing, "I just want her to be tolerable."

"I knew you'd change your mind," he stated, shaking his head.

I was silent for a couple seconds. "Why did you have to tape it?" I asked, glaring at the paused screen of Keiko sitting at the table crying, not ready to forfeit this battle.

"So we could REVIEW the date and see if you LIKED her," Yami explained, exasperation in his voice.

"Well now we know I DON'T."

"That's not the point," Yami sighed rubbing his temples. "If we are going to find you a wife, you have to TRY and get along."

"She was too annoying; definitely not my type."

"Fine," Yami said, pulling out his blue folder. "This Saturday night we'll try Miyoko."

"Fine," I shrugged.

"And this time try not to make the girl cry."

"Whatever you say Mr. Match Maker."

Yami furrowed his eyebrows. "Trust me, I will find you the 'Perfect Match'."

I just stared into those mesmeric violet eyes that radiated confidence; confidence that I spitefully admired.

"Saturday at 7," I stated.

A triumphant smirk rose on his round face and he snapped his folder shut.

"7 'o' clock at Rei's," Yami confirmed striding away. When he opened the door he turned to me. "Try, or else."

TBC . . .

Phew, the second chapter is done! I'm updating a lot faster than I thought I would. Anywho, next chapter things get a little more interesting! Please review!


	3. The Chess Game

AlexJai: Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I've been piled on with essays and basketball. Now basketball is officially over and I even won offensive MVP and Co-MVP on my team! Yay . . .anywho, I'm more exited about the reviews I got. I was thinking my first story was not going to do this well. And now here is the third chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yugioh.

Saturday arrived all too quickly. I was busy fixing myself in the mirror when the door banged open and swiftly after familiar arms wrapped around my torso from behind.

"Mokuba, what did I tell you about knocking?" I chastised, looking at my younger brother's grown face in the mirror. His cheekbones weren't as strong as mine but they were still nicely defined, as well as his jaw line. He was twenty years old and fortunately grew to a pleasing height of 5'10". Though, he was still four inches shorter than I was.

"Sorry, Seto. I just had an URGENT question," he replied, letting go of me.

I turned around and waited.

"Tonight, while you're on your rendezvous, can I invite a friend over?" he asked with pleading eyes that still worked their magic on me.

I shrugged my shoulders and responded, "Mokuba, you're twenty. You don't need my permission anymore as long as it's only one person." Warm lean arms wrapped around me once again and I gladly hugged him back.

"Who are you inviting over?" I interrogated, grabbing my wallet.

"It's a secret!" he shouted, jubilantly running out of my room.

THE DATE

Here I was, swirling my straw in my water, listening to Leiko describe her life story.

" . . . And I didn't know what to do! She just kept talking and talking and I couldn't tell her to be quiet because she was my brother's fiancée. Have you ever been in that situation?"

"I'm in one right now," I grumbled, but she just continued, obviously not hearing what I said. You would think she'd be more interested in the richest and handsomest man in Japan.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I paid the bill and called my driver.

"Well I had fun!" Leiko commented outside the restaurant.

When I didn't reply, she gave a coy smile. I stood trying to busy myself by looking for my limousine. As if in slow motion, I saw Leiko from the corner of my eye stand up on her tip toes, her eyes closed and lips puckered. It was the most awful sight I had ever seen. Since I didn't want to bruise her feelings too much (kind ol' me), I resulted in quickly turning my face to the side, bracing myself for the horrid feeling of glossed lips sticking to my cheek.

"Oh!" Leiko exclaimed, surprised yet disappointed.

I just cleared my throat and thankfully spotted my limousine. "Well, I better be going. I had a nice time."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling again. "We should do this again!"

Before she asked for a hug, I strode off, almost at a run. I opened the limo door and landed inside the sanctuary. A glance out the window told me Leiko was enthusiastically waving goodbye.

Yes, goodbye to you too.

AT THE MANSION

Once I stepped inside the house, I let out a huge sigh and leaned against the wall. This night was almost as torturous as those long business meetings.

"He's home," I heard a stifled laughter from the family room.

Curious, I walked through the foyer into the inhabited room. What met my eyes was the last thing I expected, and wanted to see.

"Nice of you to come home so early," a smug Yami greeted his eyes as confident as usual.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, holding back malice. I didn't need him to criticize me about my date right now.

"Oh, just having a friendly game of chess with your lovely brother," he answered, moving his black queen. "Checkmate."

"Awe," Mokuba frowned, but all too soon he jumped out of his chair and gave me a hug. "Seto! We had so much fun watching you on your date!"

"WHAT?" I asked dumbstruck. Mokuba released me and the biggest grin was plastered onto that youthful face of his. My gaze turned to Yami, who was busy rearranging the chess pieces. However, I could see that amused smirk on his face from across the room.

"My, didn't you have fun on your date." Yami commented, finally looking up at me with those amethyst eyes.

I just glared back at him, a sneer on my face.

Mokuba must have sense the strong tension, so he tried to break it with, "Well, I better to go to bed. I am dead-tired."

Not helping the tension at all, Mokuba left the room feigning sleepiness.

I just continued to glare at the other man as he returned to the chessboard. How dare he watch my date with my younger brother as if it was some sitcom that was created for their amusement? I did not want my brother to take any part in me trying to find a spouse. I do not want him to worry about the situation. And the thought of him and Yami watching . . . laughing. Laughing! This is supposed to be a serious matter.

While all these thoughts were racing through my mind, Yami calmly placed the last piece where it belonged.

"Would you care to join me in a relaxing game of chess?" he offered, once again looking at me with challenging eyes.

I just wanted to wipe that cocky look off his face, so of course I strode over and plotted in the seat across from him. As I was the white pieces, I reached out and moved my queen's pawn two spaces forward; the whole time my stare was fixed on him.

Yami began to speak, "The date really -"

"Why did you let my brother watch?" I interrupted.

He was silent for a moment as he moved his own pawn. "You're brother called me this morning and asked me to come over. He wanted to watch the date as well."

"You should have asked me first," I replied, releasing my knight.

I heard Yami sigh and he asked, "Don't you understand?"

At this question, I looked up into his eyes that showed something different; they showed pity. No one has ever shown pity towards me before.

I looked away and he continued, "Your brother did not want to watch the whole ordeal so he could laugh and make fun of you. He did it because he loves you . . . because he cares. He wants you to find a woman who will actually make you happy. And I figured that he was the only one who truly knows what you are like when you're happy. So don't think badly of him; he just wants to help you since you were always the one helping him."

I couldn't respond to these words, so I just looked down at the pieces. I was not expecting him to say that, but now that he did, I wasn't angry anymore. A soft hand landed on my own and a strange spark jolted up my arm and all the way down my spine. When I peered upwards, his magnetic eyes held sincerity.

"Besides," he softly spoke, "We came to the conclusion that Leiko is not right for you."

I began to laugh at his obvious statement of words. "By the look in your eyes, I thought you were going to say some sort of revelation that I didn't already know."

A genuine smile encountered Yami's lips and he retreated his hand. I strangely felt a little disappointed at the sudden loss.

"That was the first time I've heard you laugh, and according to Mokuba, probably the last time," Yami added, moving another one of his pawns.

I had stopped laughing but that last comment made me realize that he was right. I did rarely laugh, yet I did so in front of Yami, the one who seems to always get under my skin and annoy me like no one else does. Now that I think of it, why does he get under my skin?

"On another subject," I said moving out my bishop, "How do you think I did tonight?"

"Well, amazingly enough, you survived through the whole thing and you didn't make her cry. I would say that is a huge improvement."

I small satisfaction came to me from the compliment.

He moved one of his pieces.

"But?" I asked, knowing he would have a downside.

"But, you didn't even listen to her. The whole time you were focused more on your drink and food."

"It's hard to listen when she has nothing interesting to say," I justified.

"And that's where your problem is," Yami exclaimed. "You don't ever think anyone else is interesting."

"That is not my problem. It's their problem if every single one of them is the same."

"In that case, you need to go on a date with someone who is different."

"Yes."

"Alright, let's make a deal," Yami suggested. "If you win, you'll get that date with someone different. However, if I win, you have to go on another date with Leiko and try to find something that's different about her."

I thought about this proposition while moving one of my pieces. I figured either way I'll win, so I might as well make it more exciting.

"You have yourself a deal."

After I said this, Yami held up his hand waiting for me to shake it. I stared at it for a couple seconds and he raised an eyebrow. I finally reached out and shook it, that same jolt rushing through me.

"Good," Yami smiled letting go.

We continued our game for another forty minutes before we were both down to six pieces on the board. It was my turn and I couldn't help but think that Yami was a much better chess player than I thought. I wasn't sure what move to make next.

"We don't have all night," Yami smirked.

Finally deciding, I moved my white queen and endangered his black king, "Check," I said smirking back at him then looking at the clock on the DVD player. "It's only 10:40."

Yet, while I was looking away I did not notice the guilty look that crossed Yami's face.

He ended up blocking my check his own queen. After studying the board, I had an ending strategy in mind. I moved my rook and put his king in check again. He moved his king over and I roughly grabbed my queen and proudly announced, "Checkmate."

"You must really hate her," Yami frowned at the loss.

"That, or I'm just a better chess player," I smugly grinned.

Yami looked at me and returned the favor, "Maybe."

"And the deal is still on," I reminded.

"Alright. You'll have a date with Hisa Oshiro next Saturday." He stood up and stretched, bringing his arms over his head.

I stood up myself and led Yami to the front door. He grabbed his black overcoat and slipped it on.

"Next Saturday morning I will stop by to help you prepare. So please, don't sleep in the nude that day." As he was walking away on the porch, he looked over his shoulder to give me a sly wink.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

I hope you liked it. There will be more "stuff" in the next chapter as Kaiba begins to assess some things about Yami. Please review!


	4. The Dressing Room

AlexJai: SORRY! It's been such a long time I know. My friend and I started out a new account under Ivelle (Read my stories Deal's A Deal and Falling if you like Prince of Tennis and Review!). Now I have a new motivation in writing stories! Whoo! So I'm back for good. So you will certainly expect this story to be updated regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yugioh, I just use them to my pleasing.

BEEP. BEEP.

I reached over and turned the alarm off. It was 6:30 on the Saturday of my next date. I really did not want to deal with another abrasive woman. Grudgingly, I got out of bed and trudged downstairs. As I approached the kitchen, the inviting aroma of pancakes fumed into my nose. However, I almost ran back upstairs when I saw who was cooking.

"Yami? Why are you here so early?" I asked in disbelief, wondering where my cook was.

"Mokuba was right," he responded, "you do wake up early."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the breakfast nook. I silently studied Yami. He wore a nicely fitted lavender collared shirt and a black argyle sweater vest. His jeans were neatly pressed. Yami flipped over a pancake, and I had a peculiar warmth spread through me as I imagined him doing this every morning.

To break me from this revelry, Yami spoke up, "There's a plate for you over there. I'm making Mokuba's right now."

I looked over and saw a plate stacked with five pancakes. "Are you sure this one isn't Mokuba's?"

I didn't complain though as my stomach grumbled. I took out the bottle of syrup and the butter. Once I was settled, Yami had finished with Mokuba's, and he began to wash the frying pan.

"I have maids you know," I informed, "and cooks."

"Well not everyone lives the glamorous life," he replied now drying the dish.

I just shook my head and took a small bite of the pancakes. It was like heaven opened its gates into my mouth. "Mmm . . ."

"Good is it?" Yami asked, joining me at the table.

"It could be better," I lied, taking another bite of heaven.

Yami just rolled his eyes and watched me eat. When I looked at him, his eyes shifted away.

I took another bite and surprisingly a soft voice began to speak. "You're different than I expected."

I paused for a second. "Is that a good thing?"

A small smile rose on his face, "Well, I thought you'd be so high on your pedestal that I would have to communicate with you via video. I mean, you're still not the 'buddy' type, but it's a good thing. It's definitely a good thing."

And for the first time, I saw a hint of color grace his immaculate face. But at that instant ruining the moment my brother barged in, "YUM! Smells delicious!"

I rolled my eyes and Yami's expression changed to a grin.

"Well, I'm going to go into your closet and see if you have any decent clothes."

"I have plenty of decent clothes," I replied, assuring.

"What? Collared shirts, suit jackets, and slacks? Do you own one pair of jeans?"

"Why don't you go find out?" I seethed with a scowl.

"That's what I was going to do," Yami bit back.

"Well have fun," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I will," Yami rebuked, leaving the kitchen out of my sight.

I bitterly took another bite, but then the sudden thought of Yami's sneaky self exploring my closet entered my mind more clearly. Without a word to Mokuba I abruptly stood up and hurried out of the room.

My room had never seemed further as I almost ran to it. Finally I reached it and upon opening the door, the sound of opening and closing of drawers reached my attentive ears. I listened for something else – an amused snicker or a disgusted gasp. There was nothing.

As I approached the closet, I peered in to find Yami standing in the spacious room, clothes lined along one wall and drawers covering the other.

"Find any?" I asked, stepping into my closet.

"This was unexpected, but you don't have a pair," he responded, but then gave me a delighted smile, "You have hundreds."

I chuckled. Of course I had hundreds. "Any of them decent?"

"These ones will do," Yami replied, holding up a dark pair of jeans. With them in hand, he walked in to my bedroom and added, "But you don't have any decent shirts."

I watched him as he folded the pair and set them in a small suitcase. Socks and a pair of boxers were already neatly folded inside it.

"You went through my underwear?" I asked, incredulously.

"That is another thing you have hundreds of."

I felt heat vastly spread up to my face. "I can pick out my own underwear!"

"Hm," Yami just grunted, completely ignoring me while zipping the suitcase closed. He then sat on the bench at the end of my bed. "You should take a shower then we can be on our way."

I shook my head at how casual and disrespectful he could be to me. I mean, I'm Seto Kaiba! The richest man in Japan!

Obeying the informal little bastard, I went through the doors inside the closet that led to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned the shower on. While it was heating up, I quickly stripped off my pajamas. The shower was burning hot as I stepped into it. Soothing steam rose into my face and I began to thoroughly wash my hair.

The stinging water on my back felt relaxing. Before I realized it, my thoughts began to drift to a certain someone. He was the only person besides Mokuba that addressed me so carefree. But even Mokuba speaks with appraisal towards me.

His voice is always soaked with that underlying dictatorial tone. His eyes are filled with a prudent arrogance. Despite his attitude though, he was a very attractive man. Women must always circle around him, especially since he probably knows all the right words to say.

My thoughts began to roam to how Yami always wore nicely fitted clothes. His pants weren't baggy, but they weren't extremely tight either. They were loose, but tight enough to make out the form beneath them.

I felt an erotic heat elevate in me and I looked down.

"Dammit," I cursed, quickly switching the temperature to a freezing cold.

When I got out of the shower, I kept thinking about how I became aroused from simple thoughts of Yami. Was I that horny? I guess it had been a couple months since I had sexual relations. But Yami? Maybe it was the idea of anyone wearing adequate pants.

I dried myself best I could and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom into the closet. In one of the drawers, I pulled out a pair of black pants and boxers. Over on the wall with the clothes hanging, I pulled down a plain slate gray T-shirt.

I was about to drop my towel when an audible cough pierced my ears. My eyes widened and I whipped around to see Yami comfortably lounging on my bed.

"What are you still doing in here?" I asked, exasperated.

"I was going to wait for you, but if I knew you were going to give a peepshow, I would have left," he stated, slowly raising a thin eyebrow. A pert smirk was mockingly placed on his mouth.

"Peepshow? I wasn't going to give you a peep show! I didn't even know you were there!" I explained, very incensed.

"You don't check your surroundings before you get dressed?" he inquired provoking me further.

"No!" I exclaimed. "When you live in a high-security mansion, you don't tend to think about those things."

"Well, maybe you should," he retorted.

I clenched my fists. I had enough of his talk.

Still tense with anger, I marched over to my bed and roughly grabbed the front of his vest. I yanked his light form off the bed and pulled him up so his face was inches from mine. His tiptoes were barely grazing the ground.

"Listen, you," I snarled, vehemently. "I will not tolerate your smart-ass talk anymore! If you even whisper something that slightly resembles smugness, I will fire you!"

I sent him my best glare.

A few seconds passed where he stared at me, stunned. It wasn't a scared stunned, though. It was something else.

Finally his expression changed to his usual smirk. "I didn't know you were so strong."

I growled and threw him back on the bed, stomping away to the closet, yelling, "Get out of my room! Wait for me downstairs!"

As he exited the room, he called back to me, "Don't take long to get dressed! And it's amazing how your towel stayed on through that whole fiasco!"

I stood there in embarrassment realizing I was rampaging around in only a towel. No wonder he didn't take me seriously.

Finally I dropped my towel on the floor, mumbling, "Peepshow . . . he wishes."

44444444444444444

Yami took me to a small, brick building with no sign in front. Was it abandoned?

However, when we entered, the floor was enameled with embellished parquet. The walls had black, reflective glass. The only old thing about this place was the smell, but even that was trying to be covered up with a lavender aroma. I watched the walls that mirrored me following Yami to an open room.

"What is this place?" I asked, continuing to observe my surroundings. The only other thing in the room was a leather couch against one of the walls.

"It's a place I renovated for occasions like these," Yami informed me. He then pointed to a door on the right. "Inside there is a table for two for scenario situations. The door on the left has the bathroom."

My mind stayed on his former sentences. "Occasions like these? Scenario situations?"

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It's to help those who are lacking in the social area."

I glowered at him, but he wasn't looking. His focus was behind me.

"Welcome, Anzu," Yami greeted, brushing past me.

I turned around and saw a plain looking girl. She had short brown hair and blue eyes that weren't as vibrant as mine.

"Hi, Yami!" the girl smiled, pulling Yami in a hug.

I almost wanted to snicker as the girl was taller than Yami.

When they were done with their little salutations, Yami pulled her over to me and introduced us. "Anzu, this is the infamous Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, this is my good friend Anzu."

I grudgingly shook her hand, but didn't bother putting on a fake smile.

"And what is she here to do?" I turned my attention to Yami. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of this girl.

"You are going to use her to practice your social skills on," Yami answered.

"So be nice," the girl chirped with a distasteful grin.

"Yes, be nice," Yami repeated, giving me the 'and if you don't I'll kill you' smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Alright, then. Let's begin." Yami led us to the middle of the room. "First, is the greeting. This effects everything. If you're too friendly, it makes a girl think you're desperate or want something more from her. If you're too mean, well, you know all about that."

I glared at him, but like always, he ignored me.

"So Kaiba, pretend Anzu is Hisa, who you are meeting tonight. Remember, not too friendly, not too mean."

I shook my head at this insanity. How was I supposed to pretend this girl was Hisa? I looked down on the girl, trying to use my imagination.

"Hello, I'm Ka-"

"Cut!" Yami shouted. "If you're going to introduce yourself, give her your first and last name."

I bit my lip but tried again. "Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba. And you are?"

"Cut!" Yami interrupted again. "Don't say that! Let her give you her name in response. Don't demand it from her!"

This time I gritted my teeth. Was he going to be doing this the whole time?

"Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba." I stopped right there and waited.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki. Nice to meet you," she replied, sending me another huge flash of teeth.

I paused right there. "Now what?" I asked Yami.

"Cut!" Yami snapped. "Now what? Now you say, 'Nice to meet you, too,' and shake her hand. Then you lead her over to the table! It's common sense!"

This time I also snapped. "How am I supposed to know what to do? I don't go prancing around greeting every person I meet!"

"Well how'd you pick up women before?" Yami asked, folding his arms and waiting for me to respond.

"Certainly not this way," I grumbled.

"Well then show me your way."

When I looked at him he had that challenging stare. Did Yami really underestimate me? How else did I get all those women to melt? It wasn't just by my looks . . . okay, maybe it was and the fact that I am filthy rich. But, I still know how to ensnare a woman.

"I will." I accepted his challenge and turned my focus back to the girl.

Becoming my suave self, I gave the girl a small smile. "Good evening." I tenderly lifted her hand and bent over to place a gentle kiss on it. When I stood back up I added in a soothing voice, "My name is Seto Kaiba."

I triumphantly saw a bright tint of red on the girl's face. "U-uh . . ." she stuttered, still looking down on her hand. This was a cinch.

With the biggest boastful grin, I looked at Yami who scowled. "Do I pass?" I asked him, still elated.

"Only if you can keep this up all night," he sighed. Then his eyes shifted over to the still stunned girl. "Anzu!" he barked.

The girl shook her head and with surprised eyes, looked at Yami.

I couldn't resist snickering this time. "I need to use the bathroom," I declared, leaving the two.

After I dried my hands with a paper towel, I went to open the door but halted. I heard the girl talking to Yami in a supposed hush voice.

"He is so sexy, Yami."

"I'm sure." I could make out his sarcasm.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a move on him."

What? Why would Yami make a move on me? I'm a guy.

"Anzu, I've told you millions of times. I don't date my clients. I'm trying to help them find love with other people."

"Who said they couldn't find love with you?"

"Anzu, just drop it."

At this, I opened the door and came to see the two sitting on a leather loveseat. They both turned their gazes onto me. Yami gave me an extra suspicious look as if he knew I overheard them.

To break the awkward silence, I cleared my throat. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah," Yami stood up from the couch and the girl kept giving me an appreciative look.

"Then let's leave," I said, striding out of the room and away from her.

"See ya, Anzu," I heard Yami call.

When we were outside I had to ask him, even though I already knew the answer. "Does she like me?"

Yami replied with a roll of his eyes, "Too much."

4444444444444444444

The next place we went to was a small boutique. Yami said I needed to find a suitable shirt for tonight.

"How about this one?" I suggested, holding up a black shirt.

"I said light, happy colors!" Yami exclaimed for what must have been the hundredth time. I actually enjoyed making him frustrated as I searched out another black shirt to hold up.

As I reached for another one, I heard an ecstatic voice shout, "Finally!"

When I saw what exactly made Yami so happy, an automatic grimace came on my face when he held up a baby pink collared shirt.

"No," was all I said.

Yami narrowed his eyebrows before informing, "They have this in different colors, besides black." On those last two words he shot me a knowing look.

I ignored his look and went over to him. "Hm . . ." I pretended to be interested. I was about to decline this suggestion but then I spotted the perfect color. I reached out and grabbed it. "This one."

"Light blue?" Yami asked, astounded but pleased.

Light blue. My favorite color.

44444444444444444444

I was currently in the dressing room. Yami made me try the shirt on with my whole outfit. The light blue collared shirt fit perfectly but there was still something missing.

"What's taking so long?" Yami knocked on the door, impatiently.

"It doesn't look right," I contested, turning side to side studying myself in the mirror.

"Let me come in," Yami ordered.

"No!" I disputed. "Two men in a changing room? It'll give people the wrong idea."

I heard a frustrated sigh come from the other side of the door. "The only other person in this store is the lady in the front. She knows I wouldn't do that in public."

I thought for a moment and complied. I unlocked the door and opened it for Yami. When he stepped in I gave one more cautious look to make sure no one was watching.

"Now what's wrong?" Yami asked, examining me.

"The shirt doesn't look right," I clarified.

His attention went to the shirt. "It fits perfectly."

"I know." I smoothed out the shirt. "It just . . .doesn't look right," I repeated.

Yami closely analyzed the whole outfit. A few 'Hm's' and 'Ah's'. "I got it," he exclaimed.

He approached me and began to roll the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbow. He paused and checked me over again. Then he continued by taking the right bottom of the shirt and only tucking the front of that side in my pants.

As his nimble hands were carefully moving in my pants, my mind kept wondering to this morning in the shower. Then it wondered to the conversation earlier. Why would that girl assume Yami would be interested in me? Was . . . was he . . .

When he was done, Yami stepped back and he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Now you look perfect."

My mind was still on my thoughts and my eyes were centered on the shorter man before me. When Yami saw I didn't look in the mirror, he returned my gaze and gave me a curious look. His curious expression then turned to acknowledgement.

"You heard us talking didn't you?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes," I softly replied.

"And?"

I didn't know why our voices were so hushed. Maybe this was a forbidden topic to approach.

"Are you?" I asked, hoping he would know what I was implying.

"Am I what?"

"Are you . . . gay?" When I said this last word, Yami's eyes flickered for a second.

"If I am?"

"Then you are."

Silence enveloped the dressing room before Yami answered firmly. "Yes."

"Oh," Was all I could say. I expected myself to give him a repulsive sneer or even a 'Get away from me.' But all I did was continue to stare at him.

Yami's eyes drifted to my shirt again. "There's one more thing," he spoke in a normal voice as if we didn't have that one minute conversation a second ago.

He came closer to me again and I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. I could feel his hands begin to undo the top button of the shirt. A painful bump rose in my throat as he undid another button. Was he undressing me? Now that I knew he was gay did he assume I wanted him?

"That's better," he approved, interrupting my distressed thoughts. When I looked down, I saw the top two buttons undone. "Now you look casual, yet sexy."

Sexy? He said I look sexy? I could feel an unwelcome heat invade my cheeks. He was still close to me, our bodies only inches apart. The sensual thoughts that filled my head earlier today came back.

My eyes slowly rose up to gaze into those amethysts that seemed to hold uneasiness. As if a magnet was pulling me closer, I began to lean in. I heard an intake of breath come from him and now my lips were centimeters away from his.

"Is everything alright in there?" a woman's concerned voice asked, rapping on the door.

We both jumped apart in alarm. Now my heart was racing a thousand kilometers an hour in anxiety.

"W-we're f-fine," Yami stammered, clearly startled himself.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything," the intrusive woman said.

I stood there, trying to calm myself down. A few deep breaths later and I was able to form some words. "We should leave now."

Yami looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's late. You have to be at the restaurant in an hour."

I just nodded my head in nervous agreement before quickly going to the door and opening it. He followed, but not too closely.

After I paid for the shirt, we were about to exit the store when the woman called out in amusement, "Yami, I never thought you were the type to do that in public!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

I thought that since it's been such a long time that I updated, I'd try to make up for it by combining two chapters into one! Anywho, please review because something juicy almost happened.


	5. The Perfect Candidate

AlexJai: I know! The last chapter ended on an almost juicy part! Although this chapter has an event that will cause an interruption between Yami and Kaiba! So read and review and tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but if I did . . .

ANOTHER DATE

The limo ride to the restaurant was worse than awkward. There weren't any nervous fidgeting or occasional glances at one another; there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. We both sat on our sides of the cabin and stared out the window. Yet although we looked calm and collected on the outside, I knew like me he was raging inside about what almost happened.

Thankfully, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. It took me a couple seconds of fooling with the handle before I finally got the door open.

I stepped out and I heard Yami advise me, "Remember everything from today." Undoubtedly, both our thoughts went straight to the almost kiss. "I-I mean . . . just . . . just go."

Definitely obliging, I shut the door and hurried away from the vehicle.

It was a quarter until 7:00, so I decided to wait at our reserved table until she came.

Why did I almost do that back there? And this morning . . . I have serious hormonal issues.

A hostess approached me and informed that a young female was here for me. I stood up and followed the lady back to the front.

A young woman with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes stood there. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees.

When she spotted me a wide smile spread across her face and she held out her hand for shaking. "Hi, I'm Hisa Oshiro."

I feigned kindness and greeted back, "I'm Seto Kaiba." Then I bent down and took her outstretched hand, planting a kiss upon it. I heard a giggle erupt from her and I almost wanted to leave right then. Don't tell me this was going to be another annoying woman.

When I straightened back up, I did what I was supposed to and led her back to our table. I even held out the chair for her.

The whole time I just focused on her, pretending to listen to every word she said. Of course my mind was on other, more important matters.

Throughout the whole dinner, I would randomly tune back in just to give her a compliment so she would assume I was listening.

"And they didn't let me into the club because they said I wasn't pretty enough. It was probably because I wasn't dressed skimpy though."

At this time, I chimed in; "Well you're beautiful to me."

Hisa immediately giggled. I almost raised my lip in disgust at the idea I was actually acting like this.

After what seemed too long, we finished eating and I led her outside. As arranged, the valet pulled up with my charcoal black Ferrari. I kindly helped Hisa into the car and then got into the driver's seat.

"Nice ride," Hisa commented, caressing the black leather seat.

"You should see my other cars," I smirked, turning the car on and shifting it into gear.

We arrived in front of a reasonably sized house and I got out of the car, going onto the other side to let Hisa out. I followed her up the path to her porch and waited as she got out her key. She unlocked her door, but before she opened it she turned to me.

"I had a great time tonight."

I nodded my head in agreement and remembered what Yami had said about the kiss on the cheek. Really not wanting to, but deciding I needed to make sort of an effort, I bent down and barely graced my lips on her cheek.

When I pulled away, her whole face was flushed and her eyes were unfocused.

"Have a nice night," I called, leaving her standing on her porch, dazed.

KAIBA MANSION

Back at my mansion, I went directly to the living room. As expected, I saw Yami and Mokuba sitting on the couch, reviewing my date.

"Seto!" Mokuba greeted with a huge grin. "Aren't you so suave."

"Only because I had to be," I explained, shooting Yami a discontented look.

"Keep it up," Yami ordered dispassionately, not looking at me. He switched the television off and gathered all his papers, neatly placing them into his folder.

I finally do a good job on a date and all he says is 'Keep it up'? Well I wasn't going to let this slide.

"That's all? Keep it up?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

Yami promptly looked over at me, his face unusually blank. "Yes, that's all."

The tone in his voice implied that I shouldn't say anything else but I certainly wouldn't listen to it. "I thought you'd be pleased that I was finally making an effort."

With that annoying, same blank stare, Yami responded, "I am pleased."

Completely irritated, I tried to provoke a solicitous response. "I didn't like her."

"I know."

Disbelief flooded throughout me. Why was he acting so different? His words weren't the usual sarcastic, challenging ones. They were almost . . . compliant. They left no room for me to . . . retaliate.

Nothing else was said between us. Yami simply said goodbye to my brother and brushed past me. I listened as the front door opened and closed.

5555555555555555555

Not only did Yami act strangely that night; he acted that way for the whole week. His behavior was indifferent towards me - businesslike. I thought I'd be used to the heartless ways of the corporate world, but it was Yami. He never acted this way before.

The detachment between us didn't help my straying thoughts. At night and even throughout the day, I continually contemplated about what we almost did in the dressing room.

It was currently Saturday and Yami and I had a lunch meeting to discuss possible options for finding a wife.

I arrived a half an hour early and decided to find a table for us to sit at. I opened my briefcase and began to scan some statistics.

Suddenly a voice penetrated my figuring. "Seto?"

When I looked up, I saw an attractive woman standing before my table. She had long brown hair and zealous olive eyes.

Since I didn't recognize her, I merely deduced she was an admirer of the famous CEO. So I tried tactic one to dispose of her. "I'm not Seto."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me after we haven't seen each other for years."

A quizzical expression flashed across my face before I inferred she was crazy.

When the woman saw I still had no sign of acknowledgement, she became affronted. "It's me! Nyoko!"

Realization dawned upon me and I instantly stood up. "You look so different," I noted before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Is that a good thing?" she questioned, still offended.

"Of course," I answered.

Nyoko then grinned and remarked back, "Well, you look the same."

A rare small smile came onto my face and I offered, "Please join me for a cup of coffee."

Nyoko obliged and sat down on the chair across from mine.

We began to divulge on what we had been up to for the past years.

"And then my mother ended up remarrying for the fourth time. I swear she changed men like her outfits," Nyoko stated, laughing. "Now she's dating some guy she met in the hair salon. I swear he's gay though."

When she mentioned this, my mind adverted to Yami for a split second.

"So I'm assuming she's doing fine then," I said with sarcasm.

Nyoko just shook her head in amusement. "You're definitely still the same."

"How long has it been?" I asked, calculating the number of years.

"Well, I last saw you when I was thirteen . . . so nine years? Almost ten?"

"I'm glad you're alright, though," I genuinely spoke, gazing into her deep, sage eyes. She stared back, appreciatively.

From the corner of my eye I saw the café door open and I shifted my attention. In came Yami with a searching look on his face.

"Yami!" I called. He spotted me and marched over. As he came closer, he noticed Nyoko across from me, and a strange look shortly glinted in his eyes.

I quickly stood up to greet Yami and then introduced the two. "Yami this is Nyoko Takeo. Nyoko this is Yami Mutou." Nyoko stood up and genially shook Yami's hand.

"Did you two just meet?" Yami inquired, the same look from earlier flashing across his eyes as he stared at Nyoko.

"No," I defined. "We were friends from childhood. Her mother was a maid at the mansion."

Yami analyzed Nyoko for a few seconds without saying anything else.

"Uh, I should go," Nyoko announced, leaving three dollars on the table for her coffee. Before she turned to leave I remembered that we hadn't exchanged numbers at all.

"Wait. How am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh, uh . . ." Nyoko reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. I took out mine.

While we were entering one another's contact information, Yami had that calculating scrutiny set on Nyoko.

"Call me!" Nyoko shouted, waving to me as she was leaving. "It was nice to meet you, Yami!"

Once Nyoko was gone, Yami turned that calculating gaze onto me. We both sat down.

Neither of us said anything, tension floating between us. We only talked three times this week, including the brief phone call to arrange this meeting.

Finally Yami sliced through the tension. "She's nice."

"Yeah."

"And pretty."

"Yeah."

"Smart I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"And she doesn't get on your nerves?"

"Nope."

Yami sighed in relief. "Then I guess she's the one."

I cast an inquiring look at him. "To marry?"

"Yeah. She's perfect for you it seems," Yami declared.

I thought for a split second about last weekend's 'almost' occurrence. "But-"

"But nothing. Call her and schedule a date."

I surveyed Yami who ended up displaying a warm smile to me.

Little did I know that it was fake.

TBC . . .

Uh oh! A female original character was inserted just to add more drama. I hope you liked this chapter! Review so I know that you actually like it and I'm not wasting my time writing it. But like I'm wasting my time supporting Yami and Kaiba! Until next time . . .


	6. THE Date?

AlexJai: Several of you surprisingly liked Nyoko. Well that was my intention . . . Anywho, I know you want to read so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but if I did . . .

PERFECT MATCH

Chapter 6: THE Date?

I followed Yami's idea and called Nyoko the next day. We arranged a date for Thursday.

After work on Thursday, I walked into the living room to find Mokuba chatting with Yami.

"Speak of the devil," Yami smirked at me.

A look of confusion crossed my face as I realized that Yami had actually mocked me.

"The devil doesn't look this good," I smirked back.

A feeling of familiarity and warmth entered me as Yami retorted, "Think what you want."

"Are you bantering with me?" I asked, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Why of course not. I would never dare banter with the great Seto Kaiba," Yami exaggerated his point by having Mokuba continually bow down to me.

A content smile played across my lips at Yami, who returned it.

It was strange to have Yami back to his usual self. He even helped me pick out my outfit and decided to 'drive' me to the restaurant.

We were both sitting in the back of the limousine when Yami asked me, "You think Nyoko's better than the other women?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah."

"That's good."

"I guess." I was glad that Yami and I were back to normal speaking terms, but in the back of my mind, I kept thinking of what almost happened in the dressing room.

The limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. Before I opened the door, Yami spoke.

"Just be yourself," he instructed before continuing, "She seems to like the pompous type."

A smile tugged at my lips and I tried to shoot him a glare. I really did miss this side of him.

66666666666666

In the restaurant, I actually had an engrossing conversation.

"I can't cook at all!" Nyoko exclaimed, giggling. "I try to make eggs and they end up black!"

Yami could undeniably cook.

"I can't cook, either," I notified.

"Well if I remember correctly you had a billion cooks," Nyoko rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you understand that, because Yami can't," I said, taking a sip from my drink.

"Are you two boyfriends?" Nyoko suddenly asked, causing me to choke on the liquid.

"What!" I asked, appalled.

"Well you keep mentioning him," Nyoko gave me a teasing smile. "Either that, or you two are just really close friends."

Yami and I weren't close friends and we definitely weren't boyfriends. "Actually, he's just my-" I paused for a second realizing I couldn't tell Nyoko he was my matchmaker. So I finished with, "Personal assistant."

It wasn't a complete lie. He picks out my clothes on occasions like these, and even made me breakfast once.

"Personal assistant, huh," Nyoko pondered for a moment. "It's hard to see you with a personal assistant, but, that does make sense."

"Yeah . . ." I replied, thankful that she was convinced.

We finished eating and like arranged, the valet pulled up with a midnight blue Lamborghini.

"A little flashy, isn't it?" Nyoko jabbed, letting herself into the car.

"Well I was going to bring my Lancer, but it wouldn't start."

Nyoko laughed at this and I gave her a roguish smirk before driving away.

The car slowed down in front of an ordinary beige house with white trim. I got out of the car and hurried over to let her out, but she was already standing on the sidewalk.

"I was going to get the door for you," I informed, scowling.

"It's not that hard for me to open a door," she shook her head, walking up the stone path to her front door.

I followed her and we both stopped on the doorstep. A few moments passed.

"You know, you grew up to be handsome," Nyoko softly smiled, shyly looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I know." She playfully slapped me and kindly looked up into my eyes.

"You were always beautiful," I complimented. I held her gaze, and a small thought reminded me of how her eyes were green, not violet.

I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but met a pair of soft lips.

I pulled away, surprised.

"I'm sorry," she blushed.

"Don't worry." To assure her I leaned in again for another kiss on the lips. She sent me a gratified smile before entering her house.

As I walked away from her house towards my car, all I could think about was how I didn't feel anything at all when I kissed her. Nothing at all.

6666666666666666

When I returned to the mansion, I entered the living room expecting to see Yami and Mokuba reviewing my date. But I was only met with Mokuba playing a video game.

"Where's Yami?" I inquired.

"He didn't watch the date tonight," Mokuba said, focused on the TV. "He said he didn't need to."

A rush of disappointment flowed through me. I told Mokuba goodnight and turned to leave. I heard him call out to me.

"How'd it go?"

"Perfect."

6666666666666666

The next afternoon at work, I had a meeting with Yami to assess the date.

"How was it?" Yami asked, sitting across from me on the chair in front of my desk.

"Could've been better," I responded nonchalantly.

"But was it better than the other dates?" he asked, waiting for a satisfying answer.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Up for a second one?"

"I don't know . . ." I trailed off. I wasn't exactly sure why I was acting like this. Maybe a part of me didn't want Yami to think I was happy with another person. But that part was still buried in the depths of my unconscious.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"The whole time, I was just thinking about something else."

"Something else?" Yami furrowed his eyebrows, standing up. "Well was this 'something' more important than your billion dollar fortune?"

I didn't answer this question and Yami threw up his arms in disbelief. "She's your only chance! Out of all the girls you've dated and if you do end up dating more, she'll be the one you 'tolerate' the most."

"I know," I sighed.

"You know?" Yami asked, an infuriated disbelieving look on his face. "If you _know_ then why won't you-"

"Money's not the most important thing," I interrupted. "I would have thought you could understand that best."

Yami narrowed his eyes, and roughly hissed, "I just thought you didn't understand that." He then malevolently flopped onto the chair and crossed his arms, invigorated.

I sat there for a few minutes with his eyes burning two holes in me. Giving in, I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Yami's eyes focused on me as I searched up a number. I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

"Hello, Nyoko. It's me. Are you free tomorrow night?"

TBC . . .

I know . . . you're wondering how will they ever get together! Keep reading . . . and if you like it, REVIEW!


	7. The Engagement

AlexJai: Thanx much for the reviews! I appreciate them more than candy! Gasp. I know . . . Well, to answer Aschenvogel and I'm sure many others' question, this story is 12 chapters long! Not much left, huh?

Disclaimer: Own Yugioh not I . . .

PERFECT MATCH

Chapter 7: The Engagement!

Two weeks had passed where I had been spending almost every day with Nyoko. It was Yami's suggestion since I had so little time before I needed to get married.

Today was Sunday afternoon and Nyoko and I were strolling through the park. People of course were staring.

"You know . . . you sure are popular," Nyoko mused.

"Especially with the ladies."

Nyoko laughed and then I felt her hand enclose in mine.

I looked into her forest green eyes as she softly smiled at me.

We walked like this, hand in hand, past the large fountain in the center of the park, and past the radiant flower gardens by the park monument. We came to a smaller fountain of two cranes dancing together, the clear water flowing out of their beaks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar lone figure sitting on one of the white wooden benches.

It was Yami. He was engaged in a book.

I led Nyoko over to him, continuing holding her hand.

"I never saw you as the type to sit in the park quietly reading a book."

"And I never saw you as the type to be promenading through the park holding hands with a lovely lady," Yami replied, looking up and closing his book.

I realized that Nyoko and I were still holding hands and I let go, pulling mine away.

Yami's eyes faltered for a second.

"What are you reading?" I questioned, nodding towards the book in his lap.

"A romance novel," Yami answered casually as if it were normal.

"Why? Studying for your business?" I teased.

"Actually, yes," Yami replied proudly. "You can learn a lot from these. Like how to be a _real_ gentleman."

"I am a real gentleman. How else could I be with such a beautiful woman? And here you are – by yourself, no woman."

Yami raised a surprised eyebrow. That's when I belatedly remembered Yami preferred men.

Before I could say anything, Yami spoke.

"Well, you two lovebirds should be getting on your way." He smiled at us, but I knew it was forced.

"He's right," Nyoko agreed. "We should be leaving."

As the two of us walked away, Nyoko berated, "Seto! How could you say that? He didn't look too happy about that."

I just gave one last glimpse at the man sitting by himself, quietly reading his book.

777777777777

With three short weeks left until my birthday, Yami decided it was about time I had told Nyoko my problem and . . . well, pop the question.

So here I was, patiently sitting down at a candlelit table for two. I looked over to see the lights of the city illuminating the sky. A gentle breeze swept through my hair.

The door opened and out stepped Nyoko. She looked mesmerizing as she was adorned in a simple white dress that flowed to her knees. Her dark hair distinctly matched the pallid color of her dress, and her jade eyes dazzled from the lights of the city.

I greeted her with a gentle kiss and we both sat down.

"Dinner on the rooftop . . . very romantic," Nyoko smiled appreciatively.

"Only for you," I replied, returning her smile.

The food was delicious. We had fresh grilled salmon with a side of sautéed asparagus and Zucchini Vichyssoise. For the desert, we had Pear Clafouti1.

As I sipped some of the champagne, Nyoko asked me the awaiting question.

"So what calls for such an occasion?"

I set my glass down and thought of how to start. Even though I had been thinking of how to explain this all day, I was still uneasy of how she would react to it.

So I decided to start from the beginning. "A couple months ago, I found out that in my father's will, I would have to marry before my 25th birthday or the company would go to my cousin, Noah." I paused and Nyoko was just staring, waiting for me to continue. "So I had help from a professional matchmaker. This matchmaker is Yami, which I unkindly lied and told you he was my personal assistant. He was to set me up with a woman that was ideal for marrying. Well, I went on several dates, but they turned out to be disasters, as I didn't like a single one of them. Running out of whom else to date, a fortunate encounter happened. I met you." I paused again to see Nyoko still listening carefully. "You were different from the other girls – much different. I actually enjoyed your company." Nyoko chuckled at this. "What I'm trying to get across here Nyoko is . . ."

At this point, I stood up from my seat and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes lit up as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small, velvet box and held it in front of me. As I opened it, I finally asked, "Nyoko Takeo, will you marry me?"

Nyoko gasped in delight at the twenty-four karat gold band encrusted with pink diamonds, and a sparkling 2 CTW white, princess cut diamond on top2.

"Y-Yes," she beamed, her eyes glowing with euphoria. "Yes!" She threw her arms around me. I slowly stood up, one arm wrapped around her.

I did it, Yami. I'm getting married.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Oh no! But what about Yami! Well, you gotta continue reading to find out. Mwahahahahaha.

1) The dinner they were eating in this chapter was taken from It looked interesting . . .

2) 2 CTW is the weight of the diamond, and 2 is a pretty darn big diamond.

PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES!


	8. The Fight

AlexJai: Thank you for all the reviews! I feel warm and fuzzy! Well, no more talk . . . READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Yeah . . . I don't own Yugioh.

THE PERFECT MATCH

Chapter 8: The Fight

Everyone had been busy preparing for the wedding. Yami was always meeting the wedding planner. Nyoko was searching for a dress. I had to work.

"Mr. Kaiba," called my secretary through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mutou is here to see you."

"Let him in."

The door opened and in stepped Yami, holding a rather full binder.

"I came here to show you the finished details for the wedding."

Yami sat on a couch in the living area, where we had our first conversation. I left my desk and joined him on the couch across from him. He set the binder down and opened it.

On the first page, there was a picture of a building. "I talked to Nyoko and she wanted to have a quiet wedding. So we picked an old manor out in the country. It's a beautiful place with a spacious backyard where the wedding will take place. No one lives in it so it was easy to rent it out for the day."

Yami flipped the page. Different pallets of colors were displayed. "To go along with the quiet location, pallid colors were picked. Of course Nyoko's dress will be white, but the Maid of Honor and the Bridesmaids will be in lavender. The tablecloths and seat covers are a matching embroidered pale yellow."

Another page was flipped. "The flowers will match the color of the dresses. So we are going to have lavender and white orchids as centerpieces to each table. Also as a centerpiece w-"

"I'm sure whatever you picked will be perfect. I mean, I'm getting married because of you," I interrupted, not interested in what the wedding will look like.

"But you found her on your own," Yami reminded, a little bitter.

"It's been a while since we've had any sort of conversation, and I don't want it to be on what colors the flowers will be at the wedding," I replied, adding, "Besides, this might be one of our last times to talk."

A strange look was plastered on Yami's face. He looked resentful. "Well I'm sorry if you want more. I'm just a matchmaker. Once I make sure your marriage carries through, I'll be working for someone else."

These words for some reason stung me. "Why wait until I get married?" I raised my voice impetuously. "Why don't you leave right now!"

Yami's expression faltered for a second, but then his eyes soon narrowed. "Fine!" Yami yelled, absolutely infuriated. He slammed the binder shut and briskly stood up. "You

don't appreciate anything!"

"Certainly nothing from you," I coldly bit back.

It was almost as if a fire fumed in Yami's now stormy eyes.

I had never seen him this enraged before. Probably because the other times he wasn't truly angry.

I watched him stomp over to the door. He opened the door with force, and sharply hissed, "And don't try to get me back."

"I won't," I answered stiffly.

Yami's eyes softened for an instant, but quickly flared back up.

The door slammed with an infiltrating echo. It seemed to have shut between Yami and I, forever.

888888888888888

I went home that day still furious. I couldn't believe Yami could be so . . . so . . . Yami!

"What's wrong brother?" Mokuba asked, with a worried expression.

"Nothing!" I harshly snapped, but immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry . . . I just need to be alone right now."

I went to my room, and did the thing I always did when in a bad mood. I worked.

I rapidly began to type on the keyboard as if taking all my frustrations out on it.

It was thirteen days until my marriage and fourteen until my birthday. But the thought of getting married and keeping my company didn't satisfy me enough to erase the lamentable confrontation between Yami and I. Confrontation . . . more like a fight.

Although I hated feeling vulnerable and rarely ever felt it, his words just . . . hurt me. I don't why I care so much about the possibility of not talking to him again. Like he said . . .he is just matchmaker I had hired. Yet now that everything was a success, his job was done – his time was up with me.

A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I thought it was Mokuba, but saw that it was Nyoko.

"Hi . . . how are you," she greeted with a concerned look.

I didn't want to tell her what happened between Yami and I. "Stressed. So much to do in so little time."

"Yeah. Yami came by my apartment today. He showed me all the wedding plans. Everything's so beautiful." She bent over and wrapped her arms around me from behind. "I also think I found the perfect dress." I felt her lips delightedly kiss my cheek.

Perfect. I hated that word now. Nothing was perfect.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"Yeah," I reassured.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yet even as I said that, my mind thought of Yami.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah, Yeah. I had to have a fight in there! But this is not the chapter that leads to the beginning . . . Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be well worth the make up! Anywho . . . as always . . . REVIEW!


	9. The Moment

AlexJai: Hey there! Once again, thank you for all the REVEIWS! They are so inspiring. Anywho, this chapter is quite . . . well, I'm not going to spoil anything. JUST READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh

THE PERFECT MATCH

Chapter 9: The Moment

It was the night before the wedding, and two weeks since I had last talked to Yami.

After our dinner rehearsal, Nyoko and I decided to throw a conjoined bachelor and bachelorette party at my mansion. Nyoko just invited some friends and since I had a lack of friends, I invited business partners.

"Hello dear Kaiba," greeted a man in a rather interesting red suit.

"Hello, Pegasus," I greeted back.

"You have a wedding tomorrow," he sighed.

"Yes I do." I validated, really not in the mood to talk.

"Such a young boy to be getting married," Pegasus remarked sympathetically.

"I heard that," claimed a charming woman with long, flowing blonde hair.

"Oh, I didn't you see you there, dear," Pegasus smiled playfully, planting a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek. "Kaiba-boi, meet my tiresome wife, Cecilia."

Cecilia sent Pegasus a disapproving look before giving me an amiable grin.

"And here's my tiresome soon-to-be wife," I introduced as Nyoko walked up.

"If I'm tiresome, you're plain wretched," she rebuked. Both women gave each other a triumphant look.

"My name's Cecilia."

"My name's Nyoko. It's nice to meet someone _smart_ for a change," Nyoko proclaimed.

The two women laughed complacently.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Nyoko asked Cecilia. I looked over at Pegasus who was pointedly distracted by the other mingling guests.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I politely excused myself from the bland conversation between Nyoko and Cecilia.

Two steps away and I heard Pegasus wisely announce, "I'm going to go get some wine."

9999999999999999999

As I was walking down one of the empty hallways, the sound of my footsteps was the only thing I heard. But then a comely melody drifted to my ears.

I stopped and listened. It was coming from the room down the hall where the piano was.

Almost as if the melodious music would stop if I were to make a noise, I cautiously approached the room, curious.

The mellow tune was now louder. I lightly pressed my ear to the door and closed my eyes as the piano's notes consumed me. It seemed to be filled with a somber passion.

Wondering who was playing such a compelling song, I carefully placed my hand on the brass knob. I slowly pushed the door open.

My heart seemed to jump when I saw who it was. There, sitting statuesquely, elegant, skilled hands gracefully dancing across the piano keys . . . was Yami.

Through the towering, glass windows, the moon's milky rays delicately embraced him.

Not wanting to break this captivating melody, I wavered before gingerly asking, "What are you playing?"

The music abruptly ceased, leaving the two of us in heavy silence.

Without turning in the seat, Yami answered in a subdued voice. "It's something I made up."

Yami then proceeded to scoot over on the wooden bench, inviting me to sit beside him. Quite surprised, I accepted this invitation.

When I sat down, I peered over to him. It had been a while since I had last seen him. He looked so . . . different. His fair skin was absolutely immaculate. It looked so smooth I wanted to reach out and tenderly caress it.

My heart began to beat faster.

Never really thinking about this before, I newly formulated that Yami was . . . breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," I commented, turning my gaze away. 'You're beautiful' suddenly flashed in my mind. I glanced over to him, appraising if I truly did want to say that. Did I really want to tell him that he was beautiful?

Silence loomed over us once again.

Yami permeated it once again. "I wasn't going to come, but Mokuba insisted. He said you would be glad to see me."

"I am glad to see you," I confirmed, sending him a small smile. Yami looked up at me, and also lightly smiled.

I had always known Yami's eyes were unique and quite remarkable, but I had never noticed before how . . . beautiful they were. The violet depths were captivating – engaging my own cerulean ones.

"I'm sorry. I should never have been so rude." Yami whispered, referring to our 'fight'.

"I was the rude one," I professed, still absorbed in those amethyst orbs. "You were just trying to be considerate."

"That's for sure."

I chuckled at his reply. He then turned away, breaking our gaze. A jab of disappointment unpleasantly ruptured in me.

Subsequently, I reached out and gently grasped his chin, making him look back at me. The next words flowed out without thinking. "Yami, that day, in the dressing room . . ."

Yami promptly finished, "Was nothing more than a spur of the moment."

"No, it was something," I denied certain, lowering my hand from him. Then I added rashly, "And you know it."

Yami's riveting eyes widened slightly. He didn't counter what I had said, which meant that it was true.

I studied his eyes. I noticed that as we stared longer into one another's engrossing gazes, his brilliant violets became clouded with something.

Before I realized what I was doing, I gradually leaned closer to him. The pace of my heart quickened. A centimeter away, I hesitantly paused . . . But then a luxurious exhilaration propelled through my whole body as warmth stimulated my sensitive lips.

We were kissing.

An overwhelming euphoria emanated throughout me. My mind was hazed in ecstasy. The sound of my heart pounding reverberated in my ears. All I could focus on were the supple inviting lips satisfyingly pressed against my yearning ones. It was ethereal.

But it had ended all too quickly.

Yami had pulled away. When I looked at him, there was a remorseful fear in his eyes.

"I better leave."

He hastily stood up and briskly strode to the door.

"Wait!" I clamored, aghast.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, he admonished with a faltering voice. "Y-You're getting married tomorrow." He briefly halted and I saw his hand tighten on the handle. "This never should have happened."

"But you felt it right?" I asked, almost desperately. "The kiss . . . it felt so . . . right."

Yami stood there, as if brooding over what I said. But it was like he hadn't heard me as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Have a nice wedding," he said, then left without a backward glance.

An abominable pain twisted in my stomach.

When it subsided, I stood up and hurried out of the room. I sped down the hallway and towards the front door.

"Brother?"

I stopped running and turned to see Mokuba giving me a perturbed look.

"Did you see Yami?" I frantically asked.

Mokuba came over to where I was breathing heavily from panic. "Yeah, he said he was sorry for leaving so soon but he had an early flight."

I stared at my brother bewildered. "What do you mean? Where is he flying to?"

"New York," my brother answered, still concerned.

"In America?"

"Yep."

The earlier pain rose in me again.

"Why?"

"He got an offer to open up his business there. He's been waiting for months for it to get built. As a matter of fact, it was finished several weeks ago but he wanted to stay here for you." Mokuba raised an eyebrow and was extremely puzzled. "He never told you any of this?"

I could only shake my head as the shock of everything confounded me. I couldn't believe it. He was going to America. But . . . what about our kiss? I can't just forget about it! Was there going to be nothing between us now? But . . . why didn't he tell me he was leaving?

"Is everything alright?"

I was snapped out of my reverie and looked up. Nyoko was standing there, uneasiness in those jade eyes.

"Uh . . . y-yeah," I stammered, but then reassured once her look become more troubled. "Everything's fine."

Her eyes searched mine for a moment, until a relieved smile came across her pretty face. "Good. Just making sure you weren't getting cold feet."

I weakly smiled back.

I could still feel the warmth from the kiss.

"Of course not."

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know . . . I'm truly evil. Bwahahahaha. Anywho . . . this chapter was rather hard to write. I was trying to get across the emotion in it as much as I could. Which also means the remaining THREE chapters will also be difficult to write. But tell me what you think in a REVIEW!


	10. The Realization

AlexJai: THANK YOU FOR THE MANY REVIEWS! They really keep me going . . . I was supposed to update yesterday but this chapter took me longer to write than I thought. A lot of editing . . . detailing . . . the usual stuff. But I'm finally satisfied, and I hope you will be too! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh . . .

THE PERFECT MATCH

Chapter 10: The Realization

That night, I couldn't get any sleep. Every time I was about to drift off into a slumber, the kiss would replay and my heart would begin to beat faster. The vivification from the kiss was so consuming . . . different from when I kiss Nyoko.

My eyes heavily drooped and I felt my mind begin to blacken. But this time I was awoken by the alarm clock.

It was now 6:00 A.M. and in five hours, I would be getting married.

After I had taken a hot shower, I went into my closet wearing a towel. I glanced over to my bed, but there was no Yami staring at me with an amused smirk.

Wearing loose, cotton black pants, and a dark blue T-shirt, I went downstairs for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, I saw a plate of pancakes waiting for me. As I took a bite, I thought of how they didn't compare to the heavenly taste of Yami's.

It was 8:00 when I got into the limo. According to Mokuba, Yami's flight was to leave in twenty minutes.

The kiss sneaked its way into my mind again. It had began and ended so quickly. But . . . the look on his face. Was it really a mistake?

I looked at my watch. It was 8:24. I peered out the window towards the vast azure sky. Two planes were flying through the air. Yami must be on one of them . . .

1010101010101010

At 9:56, the limo pulled up the brick road in front of an old manor. I stepped out of the limo and breathed in the mild, country air. The manor was very regal with wide windows, tall towers, and flowered vines snaking along the dark stone.

This was where I was to get married to Nyoko . . .

When I took a step away from the limo, it felt like I was walking to my new life. A new life . . . did I want this new life?

With each step I took, it seemed my legs grew heavier and heavier with resistance.

"You're doing the right thing," I whispered to myself. I repeated it in my mind.

"Oh, you're here!" exclaimed an unknown woman wearing a beige suit. She had a radio in her hand and a clipboard in the other. She must be the wedding planner. "I'll show you to your room."

I followed the woman with my hesitant legs.

"It's going to be such a perfect wedding," the woman smiled as she stopped in front of a door. "This is the Groom's room. If you need anything, just notify one of the men in there."

I gave her an understanding nod, and entered the room. The room had a couch against one of the walls, a desk on the other wall, a rack where my clothes were hanging and in the middle, three standing mirrors that formed a circle.

There were two other men in the room. One of them brought over the rack of clothes for me to get dressed into.

I pulled off my shirt, and slipped off my pants. On the rack, I grabbed the black slacks and put them on, having a little trouble with buttoning them as my hands were shaking with . . . nerves? Once I managed to button them, I looked at the white collared shirt with disdain. All the buttons down the front seemed to mock me . . . or did they tell me that I was incapable of buttoning them so I should just forget about the shirt and the wedding.

I shook my head from this last thought and slipped my arms into the sleeves of the collared shirt.

Realizing my distress with the buttons, one of the men stepped forward and easily buttoned them for me. He also tucked the shirt in for me.

The other man now stepped up and quickly ran his hands over the fabric, checking to make sure no last minute tailoring needed to be done. Satisfied, they both stepped away and I went to stand in the middle of the three mirrors. I slowly examined myself in them. Now I just needed to put my tie on and I would be ready – ready to stand at the altar . . .

At that moment, the door to the room burst open.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted with glee. "You're best man is here!"

I felt his enthusiastic arms wrap around me in a tight hug. He let go and a bright grin was plastered on his youthful face. Then his eyes drifted up and down me as he nodded in approval. "Mmhmm. It'll definitely go good with this."

"What will?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Mokuba had a mischievous grin now before reaching inside his tuxedo pocket. He pulled out a white box.

"What is this?" He handed me the box.

"It's a birthday present!" Mokuba smiled.

"Thank you Mokuba," I said, about to open the box.

"Don't thank me," he corrected. "Thank Yami. It's from him!"

I paused as my heart skipped a beat. Yami . . . gave this to me? Now extremely curious, I opened the box. What I saw inside was very unexpected, but still made a small smile form on my lips.

It was a light blue tie. There was a note on top of it written by him.

'You need some color.'

That was all it said. The present was so small and simple, yet I couldn't help but think of so many things. Back in the dressing room . . . our almost kiss . . . our actual kiss . . .

"It was all he could think of," Mokuba's voice barely penetrated my thoughts.

"It's perfect," I heard myself faintly comment. My fingers slowly reached up to touch my lips.

Our kiss . . . last night . . .

"Mokuba, there's something I need to do," I went over to the rack and threw on the tuxedo jacket. Then I hurried out of the room. While hastily walking towards my destination, I safely tucked the box in the inside pocket of the jacket.

After a few minutes of searching, I found it. There was a woman standing outside the door, probably trying to prevent the next thing from happening.

"Mr. Kaiba. What are you doing here?" I brushed past her. "You can't go in there!"

I ignored her and swung open the door. It was as if I walked into another world.

Light, yellow, laced curtains draped the open windows, creating a surreal light celestially illuminating the room. A light, wood vanity was placed on one side of the room and wide mirrors lined the other wall. In the center of the room was a slightly raised platform. On the platform standing sublimely was Nyoko. Her dress was magnificently elaborate with floor-length ivory satin decorated with gold, intricate patterns. The dress was strapless, revealing her delicate shoulders. Her lustrous brown hair was pulled back into an exquisite bun.

"S-Seto?" Nyoko was staring at me utterly stunned. "You can't see me before the wedding."

A painful feeling of guilt flushed through me as her and the other women in the room waited for me to explain myself.

"I need to talk to you," I charily replied, but added, "in private."

An older woman, who I vaguely recognized as Nyoko's mother, raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"It's alright," Nyoko assured. At this, her mother with the rest of the women swiftly walked out of the room sending me apprehensive looks.

Once the door shut behind them, I heard Nyoko speak in a strenuous tone. "What's so important that you burst in here, in front of my-"

"I can't get married."

When I said this, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped open confused. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't turn back now. I knew what I had to do . . . "I can't do this. I can't get married," I painstakingly repeated, trying to keep my voice steady.

"But why?" Her expression seemed to change from shock to dejected disbelief. "You're company and all your money-"

"I don't care about that anymore."

"B-But my whole family's already here," she informed her voice beginning to tremble.

"I'll tell them if you'd like." She immediately shook her head at this.

She looked down, her eyebrows furrowing in despair. "How could you do this to me?"

When I saw her blinking her eyes, as if trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall, I slowly approached her. "It's not you." Now in front of her, I pulled her into a firm hug. "You're a great woman. Perfect for any other man."

Her face was buried in my chest, and I felt her shoulders shuddering, as I knew she finally broke down in tears. My heart reeked with complete guilt, but I had to do this. I could understand if she'd hate me forever.

I heard her say something, but it was muffled. "What'd you say?" I asked, slightly pulling away from her.

She looked up at me with darkened green eyes. Her makeup was smeared as an endless flow of tears streamed down her cheeks. "It-It's him, isn't it?" she asked through choked sobs.

I knew whom she was talking about. How could I not know? What other 'him' was there?

I gently nodded my head in response. She looked down in grief at this.

Her next words surprised me though.

"I always knew you had feelings for him. The first time I met you again, the way your eyes lit up when you saw him. A-And at the park – the way you took your hand from mine," she sniffed and took a deep breath. "You gave him a look that was never given to me. And you always talked about him . . . And I'm sure when we kissed, you though of him, too." She said the last sentence with a solemn bitterness.

I took in every word she said. It was absolutely true – everything was. I could recall in our conversations how I would always say, 'Yami would probably think', 'Yami hates this', or 'Yami would be amused by this'. And when we kissed, my thoughts would indeed be on him. In fact, it seemed I always thought of him when I was with her . . .

Was it because . . . she reminded me of him? Most girls would quiver at my feet, but Nyoko was never really phased. She wouldn't treat me specially, and she certainly wasn't afraid to throw in her own smart remarks. Just like Yami . . .

"You're right," I finally spoke, causing her to look at me in astonishment, but then look back down in disappointment. I reached out and made her look up at me. "I'm sorry." I apologized with true sincerity.

A weak smile only came across her face. I gave her one last kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

When I reached the door, I heard her speak, her voice calm – even a little cordial.

"He feels the same way about you."

I gave her a quizzical look, urging her to continue.

"He looked glum when he told me the wedding plans. And . . . he looks at you the same way you look at him."

I could feel my heart beat in pleasure. I knew that Yami must feel the same way about me. It just felt better to know that someone else knew, too – it was reassuring.

I grabbed the doorknob, but heard her speak once again.

"You better find him and tell him how you feel."

When I looked up at her, she had an encouraging grin on her lips. She really did look beautiful in that dress.

"I am," I replied, giving her an appreciative smile. I certainly am.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Two more chapters left! Anywho . . . this chapter was another hard one to write. But like I said, the remaining chapters will be rather difficult grumble . . . but, don't worry! I will certainly finish the story no matter how hard the times are that lay ahead! So please . . . give me energy and REVIEW!


	11. The Resolution

AlexJai: WOW! Thanks a bunches for all the reviews! That chapter had the most reviews so far! XD I do have to say I'm sorry for the prolonged update. I was hoping to update sooner, but I continually changed things in this chapter, but now I'm satisfied! I really hope you are satisfied with it too as it took me FOREVER to write it. Hehe. Well, as usual . . . don't forget to REVIEW! I must now if I'm still doing a good job . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else in this chapter that's questionable . . .

THE PERFECT MATCH

Chapter Eleven: The Resolution

OCTOBER 24 11: 56 A.M.

I hastily entered the limo with Mokuba right behind me.

"Back to the mansion!" I commanded the driver. I buckled my seatbelt and stared at the window, anxiously tapping my fingers on the seat.

"So why aren't you getting married?" Mokuba questioned an almost disappointed look on his face.

"I'm in love with someone else," I simply responded.

A few seconds passed before Mokuba's voice came out more enthusiastically.

"You're in love with Yami!"

I wondered for a brief second how he guessed, but figured that maybe it really was obvious.

"Yes, which is why I need to fly to New York."

OCTOBER 24 2:05 P.M.

The limo finally pulled up in front of the mansion. I raced up to my room and began to throw whatever clothes I could get my hands on and threw them into a suitcase. I wasn't exactly sure how long I'd be in New York . . .

OCTOBER 24 2:33 P.M.

"Be careful," Mokuba hugged me as we stood outside of my private jet. When I pulled away he sent me a proud beam. "And don't come back alone!"

As I walked up the short flight of stairs onto the jet, I thought to myself uneasily, 'I sure hope I don't.'

OCTOBER 24 4:41 P.M.

I glanced at my watch anxiously for the hundredth time this flight. Only a little more than two hours had passed, with more than eight hours to go.

The uncertainty of what exactly I was doing continually sneaked its way into my mind, only to be forced out with conviction that I was finally going to confess everything to Yami. Once I would tell him how I felt, he would surely return my feelings.

Another wave of doubt worked its way in as I tried to think of how exactly I was going to admit my feelings. For some reason the idea of just walking up to him and pulling him into a passionate kiss was not a good enough option – even though it was the easiest and most satisfying . . .

Yet, who was to say he would feel the same way? But . . . we _kissed_. And such a kiss had to evoke something in him. I mean, it made me walk out on the wedding day that would ensure my company's safekeeping and caused me to hop onto a plane to fly to an over-sized concrete jungle where I had to find one person in a massive crowd of several million people.

I glanced at my watch again. It was only 4:46.

OCTOBER 24 2:26 P.M. NEW YORK CITY

I stared out the jet's window as it circled around the John F. Kennedy international airport. The jet began to incline towards the strips of the airport that allowed private jets to land.

When the plane finally landed, I briskly stood up and exited the plane. A chilled breeze nipped at my bare cheeks. The weather was prominently colder here.

A limo pulled up and as soon as I got inside of it, I took out my cell phone.

I speed-dialed my secretary. "Did you reserve a room . . . where . . . as always."

When I hung up the phone, I stared at it for a couple seconds.

The sudden idea of calling Yami to ask where he was came up, but I wanted to . . . surprise him.

With this decision, I dialed another number.

"I need you to tell me where I can find Yami Mutou . . . New York City . . . good."

I hung up the phone. They weren't sure how long it would take to find him, but as soon as they found out where he was staying, they would call me back.

Soon . . . soon I would confront Yami.

OCTOBER 24 5:15 NEW YORK CITY

Traffic was absolutely horrendous in New York City. I couldn't understand how someone could deal with this every single day. The limo would move five feet every ten minutes!

But after an agonizing, overwrought journey, I thankfully stepped out of the limo in front of the elite, cultivated Carlyle, which majestically towered above the infamous, bustling Madison Avenue.

The suite I was residing in was a little English for my taste, but it was nonetheless extravagant. Light teak, padded chairs surrounded a polished wooden table with a brass lamp atop it. The living area had a long, dark red velvet couch with matching curtains guarding the windows. And a black, grand piano harmoniously stood in the corner near the window. I thought of Yami.

I headed for one of the doors that led to the bedroom. It was decorated as lavishly as the rest of the suite with a patterned, plush comforter warmly covering the white, down sheets beneath. A pearl, colonial chandelier hung down from the ceiling to affectionately light up the room.

Taking my suitcase and setting it on the bed, I opened it up for a change of clothes. From my formal outfit for the wedding, I dressed into casual dark jeans and a black turtleneck.

Suddenly I heard my phone begin to ring.

I picked it up. "Hello . . . here in Manhattan, then . . . what's the address?" I looked into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pen and a little pad. "Alright, thanks."

This time when I hung up my phone, I could feel my heart emphatically beat with anxiety.

There it was. Right in front of me. On this note of paper.

OCTOBER 24 6:42 P.M. NEW YORK CITY

The limousine slowed down to a stop. I faltered with the door handle for a second, as my hands were clammy with distress. Once I got the door open, I cautiously stepped out of the limo and stood up to stare at the building in front of me. It was closer to the outskirts of Manhattan's central district, yet still on a moderately busy street. The two-story building was painted a charcoal black. Translucent windows revealed an interior of sharp ebony floors, but alabaster walls. The place seemed very modern, yet very . . . Yami.

As I approached the entrance glass doors, I looked up at the polished, golden letters that elegantly curved to read: Mutou Matchmaking.

In the wall, there was a little button beneath a speaker next to the door. I pressed it.

A few moments later, a young, sophisticated woman walked over to the door with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, we're closed. We don't open until tomorrow," she informed politely through the intercom.

I pressed the speaker button to reply. "I need to speak to Yami Mutou. Tell him it's an old friend."

The woman stared at me for a long time as if querying my trustfulness. Then with a small smile, she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the glass door. She opened it for me, then said, "I'll go get him."

She walked away, chic pumps clicking against the ebony, tiled floor.

Waiting in the absorbing silence caused my fists to nervously clench and unclench. The speed of my heart was evermore increasing with dire turmoil. I gulped, trying to get rid of the daunted parch in my throat.

My breath hitched when I heard that resplendent voice. "Anzu?"

When he came into view, I felt a surge of empyrean exuberance as his expression expectantly changed from curiosity to complete surprise.

"K-Kaiba?" He asked, not able to believe his astounded eyes.

This whole time I thought I would barely be able to even say hello, but I even amazed myself, as my voice was steady. "Hello, Yami."

Several seconds of Yami staring at me with sheer astonishment passed before he shook his head to gain his composure. "L-Let's go to my office."

Before he turned, he shot me another skeptical look.

A sense of satisfaction shot through me as I had envisioned him to be surprised as such. Now I just needed the rest of my vision to come true . . .

I followed him up a metal flight of stairs and down a narrow hallway. When we walked into a room at the end of the hallway, he languidly shut the door. But then he immediately turned to me.

"Why aren't you at your wedding?" A look of disbelief was still plastered on his flawless face.

"The question should be, why am I here?" I lightly corrected, still unaware of where my stable, self-assured voice was coming from.

Yami sighed, still standing by the door. "What happened to your wedding?"

I surveyed his office. "I couldn't go through with it." There was a metallic, black desk near a window, which the lights of the room reflected off of it.

"But your company-"

"I don't care about it anymore." When I asserted this, Yami raised a dignified eyebrow in doubt. "You don't seem to believe me."

"Well, wasn't that the reason you hired me? So I could find you a wife and then you could keep your precious company." Yami had said this almost sullenly.

On the opposite side of the room away from the desk, was a small area where a gray, leather couch was placed in front of an oval, alloy coffee table.

"That was true, but," I paused and gave him a precise look, "now it's different."

This time he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why exactly are you here?"

Suddenly I felt all my confidence fade. I had rehearsed what I would say a million times on the plane. But why, now, when he's actually asking me the question I knew he'd ask . . . none of those answers came to mind. So, I told him what had instead come to mind.

"Because Yami, I . . . I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Not since the moment I met you. I've realized every hug, every kiss, every second with Nyoko my mind was always on you. Actually, every second for the past two months doing anything has been spent thinking of you," I paused as a small smile rose on my face. "And last night, our kiss . . . I had never felt so . . . satisfied before." Before I said the next words, I could feel the nervous fear rise in me. "I . . . I came here to know, if you felt the same way."

I stared directly into his astute amethyst eyes, trying to calm myself.

But then Yami's response sent an excruciating dread of mortification. I was stricken.

"No, I don't," he replied, his own gaze now unwavering. "I don't know what illusions you created, but they're false." His eyes seemed to burn with a foreign animosity I had never seen in him before. "I mean, did you really expect me to return your feelings? Did you really think that if you flew all the way here to confess that I'd so easily confess back? Did you really think I felt the same way about the kiss as you did? Well, I felt nothing. I feel nothing . . . for you."

I knew by now I was gaping at him with confounded disbelief. All he did was give me an unrelenting piercing stare, as if he were trying to trample on my expectations.

Pushing my disbelief away, I stared back at him with determination. I wasn't going to give up.

"Don't lie to me," I said with more malice than I intended. "You sure like to run away from your feelings, don't you? First you lied to me last night and denied that there was anything in the dressing room. Now you pretend that our kiss evoked nothing from you, and you have no feelings for me?"

A brief flicker of anguish flashed in his eyes, only to become filled with scorn. "I'm not lying."

I immediately looked away dejectedly, not wanting to hear those words. They stung . . . but then I noticed something in the corner I hadn't seen before. An idea of desperation struck me.

"Then play me. If I don't have your returned feelings now, I'll earn it. Play me in a game of chess. If I lose, I leave. If I win," I paused, "you go out on a date with me."

When I finished, Yami was giving me a surprised look. Then he looked down, considering this deal.

Finally he looked up at me, "Alright."

A smile of hope came on me and we both went over to the chess set in the corner. I sat down, my pieces white like when we played before. Last time wasn't such an easy win, but I was positive I could win again . . .

OCTOBER 24: 8:32 P.M. NEW YORK CITY

Almost two hours had passed since we began playing, and we were both down to a few pieces.

I strategically placed my queen above my rook.

Yami moved his bishop to a non-threatening square.

I moved my queen to put Yami's king in check.

Surprisingly, Yami used his own queen to block the check.

Confident since I had more pieces, I took a big chance by capturing his queen with my queen.

Yami of course took my queen with his king.

Now I moved my other rook over to begin the process that would lead to checkmate.

Yami moved his knight to an insignificant spot.

I placed my rook, once again checking his king.

He retreated his king to hide behind a measly pawn. Now his king was trapped in a corner.

I shifted my other rook, making it so in the next move, I would have a checkmate.

Unexpectedly, I heard Yami say check. When I studied the board, I saw his remaining bishop threatening my king.

I furrowed my eyebrows, irritated that he was delaying my victory.

"Check," Yami had said again, his knight imposing me this time.

I moved my king, still frustrated. Just one more move and I would have checkmate.

"Check," Yami said again, his last rook attacking my king.

I moved my king again, but hadn't realized what I had done.

Yami slowly set his rook in front of my king. "Checkmate."

Hearing this, I gave the board a frantic scan, trying to find any possible options. My heart sunk further and further as I began to realize it was indeed checkmate. I had . . . lost.

My eyes slowly drifted up until they met a sympathetic stare.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." His quiet words stabbed my heart and any hopes I had left. I was devastated.

It was hard for me to stand up as my whole body felt like lead. Each slow beat my heart took slammed into my chest. A large lump in my throat formed, as I slowly made my way to the door.

I thought of trying again – trying something else – but I knew that any other resorts wouldn't work . . . The gaze in his eyes had pity, not regret.

When I opened the door, I glanced over to Yami one more time. Would this be the last time I ever saw him?

He stood there, expressionless, pointedly looking away from me.

"I love you," I softly breathed, wondering if he even heard it, as I shut the door.

OCTOBER 25 12:03 A.M.

It was a couple of minutes into my 25th birthday. In a little less than twenty-four hours, my birthday would pass and it would be another year before my next one.

With no desire to stay in New York, I immediately went to the private jet after retrieving my clothes from the hotel. The plane was now almost halfway to Domino.

The cup of iced water in front of me stood untouched. A desolate misery flowed severely through me. All I could think about was the way he had looked at me. There wasn't any hint of compassion. There was nothing but pure sympathy – cold, heartbreaking sympathy.

My phone suddenly rang. I really wasn't in the mood to talk so I let it continue until it stopped. But then it began to ring again.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling me. With a heavy sigh, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" greeted an urgent voice.

"What do you want?" I would usually have said this with vehemence, but only a dispirited voice came out.

"We found something! In your father's will! Noah seemed to have missed it!" the delighted voice exclaimed.

"What was it?" An image of Yami, sending me a challenging stare popped into my mind.

"Well, there was a part in your father's will on a different page that stated that ownership of the company could not be forfeited if the current value of the company was equal to or more than ten billion dollars."

That smug smirk of his was settled on that amused face. "And?"

Then I saw him playing the piano with a pale moonlight enhancing his luring features. "Sir, it means you get to keep it! You get to keep your company!"

These words seemed so distant and for some reason . . . no hint or droplet of joy splashed into me. The guarantee of keeping my company couldn't possibly graze the disconsolation I drowned in.

I hung up the phone, and continued to fixedly stare at the full glass of water.

My stomach twisted in an awful pain – the same pain I felt when Yami had left after we kissed. I finally realized what this growing pain was – despair.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Oh no! Well, sigh . . . WHAT'D YOU THINK? Unexpected? Expected? I can't believe there is only one more chapter left though . . . Well tell me if this chapter was worthy enough in a REVIEW!


	12. The Reunion

AlexJai: OH MY GOODNESS! This is the last chapter! Most of you were quite surprised at what happened in the last chapter . . . well, the beginning part had to come in some time right? Well, enjoy this last chapter to a possibly memorable story and don't forget to REVIEW!

Also, at the end I have a sneak preview of what my next fanfiction will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh . . .

THE PERFECT MATCH

Last Chapter: The Reunion

Five months had passed.

Life went on the same as before I met Yami . . . well, kind of.

There were occasions where I felt a strong sense of desolation and I would have to leave the mansion, away from everything and everyone. I would walk around for hours trying to clear my mind. Most of the time, I would roam the park, hoping that maybe he had possibly come back and would be sitting in one of the benches.

He'd be engrossed in a book, but sense my presence and look up at me with a smile . . .

I'd imagine different ways of him professing his returning love for me. And as my heart still called out for him, I'd gladly accept. I wouldn't turn him down or indifferently push him away – not like he did to me.

That's how I came to be here today . . . I was at work when the grief struck me. My meetings for the remainder of the day were cancelled and I headed straight for this park.

To my luck, it relentlessly began to shower down heavy drops. I didn't bring an umbrella so I strolled around in the pouring rain, not caring how drenched I would become . . .

When I focused on my surroundings, I realized I had stopped at the fountain with two cranes dancing. There was currently no water flowing out of their graceful beaks, only making everything seem more incomplete.

I looked over at the familiar bench, a pang of anguish shooting through me. I went and sat down on the thoroughly damp bench.

My elbows rested on my knees and I placed my forehead in my hands. The rueful rain perpetually beat upon my back.

During these times, I always avoided reminiscing, so it was strange that today of all days my mind kept replaying my memories of him . . . my memories of those months with him . . .

I felt an unpleasant stinging in my eyes and before I realized it, a few tears escaped from them.

It had been almost twenty years since I last shed a tear. It felt so . . . strange.

More tears came, only to blend with the downpour that drowned me.

All the emotions that I kept bottled up these several months seemed to come rushing out. I couldn't stop the flow of tears. The feeling of misery was just too overwhelming.

A tight feeling formed in my chest as I sat there, in the rain . . . weeping.

"Kaiba?" a distant voice sounded in my ears through the rhythm of the pounding rain.

I slowly looked up to see who it was.

The most captivating colored eyes were filled with concern and astonishment. My heart began to race as a warm, pleasant sensationburst into every inch of me.

"Y-Yami."

My voice sounded so foreign as it cracked with disbelief. Was this real? Was he really standing in front of me after months of hoping, wishing?

All I could do was stare confounded, as he gazed back at me.

Yami was the first to move as he approached me. He sat beside me, moving his umbrella to shield the both of us from the numbing precipitation.

We sat there . . . a revivedair of familiarity resting between us.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

Finally Yami spoke, his voice breaking through the melodious rain. "My apartment is nearby. Why don't you come over and dry off?"

Hearing this, I turned a searching gaze towards him. He softly smiled at me, true sincerity in his inviting amethyst eyes.

Yami stood up and I followed suit. We began to walk, step in step. He had to raise the umbrella a little higher because of my tall form. That's when I reached out and took the umbrella from him, our hands slightly grazing each other. A gratifying jolt shocked through me and I thought back to our first chess game.

My mind was overwrought with so many questions . . . yet, we walked the whole way in silence, knowing we would ask and answer later.

A rather old building ascended above us. I followed Yami inside of it. Paint was chipping off the walls and a moldy musk entered my nose. So this was where he lived?

As we climbed the aged, wooden stairs, our footsteps would create a loud creak.

On the third floor, I followed Yami down a long narrow hallway. He stopped in front of a door that had the polished numbers 315.

After unlocking the door, Yami stepped inside. It was dark for a second, but the light was switched on.

The room before me had a normal beige couch and a forest green recliner. A wooden coffee table had papers spread across it. A reasonably sized TV was decorated with several framed pictures on top. I took off my shoes, and the cream carpet felt pliant as I walked further into his apartment.

To my right was a small kitchen that was open to the living room. Three padded chairs enclosed a cozy dining table.

I inhaled a fresh aroma that covered any musk.

Everything about this place was . . . welcoming.

"My bedroom's over there," Yami interrupted my admiring, pointing to a door across the room. "I'll give you a dry set of clothes that you can change into."

Still wondering if this was all a part of my cruel imagination, I followed him into the bedroom. When I entered it, my eyes surveyed the room in marvel. The bed was simple with a plush, dark blue comforter and crisp, white sheets beneath. A black protruding armoire stood in the corner with a floor-length mirror beside it. The walls were ordinary with tan basing. Each individual item in the room was quite different from the others, yet together they seemed to harmonize.

"Here, these should fit you," Yami said, tossing a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt on the bed. Then he set a couple folded towels next to the clothes and walked over to the door. In the doorframe he halted and looked over his shoulder at me. "It's good to see you."

He shut the door behind him and I stood there staring at it, too many emotions swirling within me.

No matter how many times I had desired to see him again, I only thought of them as mere wishes . . . but this, right now . . . I quickly shook out the impossible hopes that Yami would return my feelings . . . my feelings that seemed to grow stronger with each second that passed.

But then I thought of what happened in New York . . . Yami had clearly refused him.

This whole thing was just a cordial update between us.We would discuss whatwe have been up to for the past several months and even reveal plans for the future. It was all just a friendly matter . . .

I finished getting dressed into the clothes that hadveritably fit me. When I opened the door and walked out, I saw Yami standing there with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a kettle and two mugs.

"Tea?" I questioned.

Yami shook his head, an amused smile. "Hot chocolate."

Yami went over to the couch and set the tray on top the coffee table. I followed and considered sitting at the lone recliner, but decided on sitting on the couch, a little apart from Yami.

He handed me a filled mug and I took a small sip. The hot chocolate traveled down my throat, soothing my whole body.

"So you kept your company," Yami commented after taking a drink from his own mug.

Yep . . . a friendly matter.

"Yeah, I'm still prospering as usual," I said, with another sip as Yami chortled at my comment. "How's your business doing in New York?"

Yami smiled fondly. "It's doing much better than I expected. I've been getting a lot of business, so I've been really busy. I try once a month to come back here to check up on things."

"So lots of perfect matches then," I lightly mocked.

Yami sighed. "Yeah."

A silence fell over us.

The burning urge to ask what I had wanted to ask all these months soon became too much.

"Why?" I asked, causing Yami to look at me quizzically. "Why was I the only one that felt something between us?"

Yami's face faltered and he set his mug back on the tray. He refused to meet my gaze as he tried to think of an answer.

"You weren't," he admitted quietly. Now I was the one with the quizzical look. "You weren't the only one that felt something."

I sat there, staring at him unsure if I heard him correctly.

Yami began to explain, still looking downwards at the hands in his lap. "Kaiba, I always thought of you either in amusement or annoyance. I would think of how you got that haughty look on your face when we bickered," Yami paused at this word and a small smile came onto his face.

"But then my thoughts began to turn to how your eyes changed shades depending on your mood, and how each blue was as alluring as the one before. And I thought of how you licked your lips when you were explaining things, and how I wanted to feel them pressed against mine."

A graceful blush swooned across Yami's fair cheeks. My eyes slightly widened at this. Was this all really true?

"The morning when you were in just a towel, illicit ideas kept surfacing about how I wished to run my hands over every inch of your skin." At this comment I also felt myself blush. "Then in the dressing room, I did want to kiss you. I thought about it every night, and felt so satisfied when we did finally kiss. Then I had the strongest urge to turn the plane around. And I felt so relieved when I saw you in New York. I did feel something Kaiba."

All of his words were being comprehended, as I sat there stunned. If he had all these thoughts and feelings, why did he turn me down? Why did he discard me so easily? I felt anger begin to rise in me.

"Well if you felt something like me, then why did you reject me?" I inquired, my voice bitter.

Silence loomed over us as Yami searched his thoughts of what to say.

"I never told you why I became a matchmaker," Yami began, his face solemn. "When I first got out of college, I met this guy . . . he was amazing – everything I thought I wanted."

Yami had never told me anything about his past before . . .

"Well, we decided to get married. But . . . one week before our wedding I was walking down the street after work and I saw him," Yami's words seemed to get quieter and quieter as he continued. "I was about to run over to him but I noticed he was walking with a man I had never met before. I thought it was one of his friends he hadn't introduced me to yet, but then," Yami paused visibly swallowing a large lump in his throat. "But then Jounouchi and the man kissed. It wasn't a kiss you share between friends – it was . . . well, the kind of kisses he and I had."

I sat there, speechless, disbelieving that someone, this Jounouchi, could do that to Yami.

"That night I confronted him about it." Now Yami's tone was becoming more resentful. "He didn't deny anything. He just told me that he wasn't sure our marriage would work out. Of course I got angry and kicked him out. We broke up, one week before our wedding . . . but then, I saw him several months ago.

I figured that if he left me, his fiancé, that he would actually stay with this other guy. I was wrong though. I saw him in some store shopping with some different guy, and they also kissed," Yami said this vehemently, but then finally looked up at me with earnest eyes. "See Kaiba? That's why I was afraid. I was so afraid. I already had been hurt once, and I didn't want it to happen again. I should've realized how much you genuinely loved me, but . . . I regretted every singlesecond since that day in New York."

All my anger had dissipated, and I felt minor guilt as I had almost done the same thing as that guy did to Yami. But, I actually love the person I left for.

"If you regretted what happened so much, why didn't you call me?" I asked this one question still unanswered.

"Because . . . I thought you hated me."

"Well, I did hate you." I abruptly conceded as his eyes grew in surprise. "I thought if I ever saw you again I would go on a rampage," Iexhaled in affliction."But, that all ended after a week. Since then, well . . . you saw me today."

A few seconds passed.

"So, you still love me?" Yami quietly asked, staring hopefully into my eyes.

I nodded my head without hesitation. "Yes."

Yami gave me a warm smile and softly confessed, "I always told myself not to fall in love with clients. And yet I did. Kaiba, I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you."

These words seemed to come directly from one of my dreams.

A blissful feeling rushed through my body and I returned his smile. Then I scooted closer to him and leaned down, tenderly touching my lips to his. I felt him lean in further and our lips intertwined in a gentle kiss that expressed our long delayed inclination.

I couldn't remember how we ended up in Yami's room on his bed, since my mind was hazy from the sensitive touches and the ardent kisses.

All I knew for sure was that his eyes misted into a dark violet as I ran my hands down his body, caressing his smooth heated skin. His avid hands clung to my back in ecstasy as we united in passion and love. He was so immaculate as he called out my first name with his angelic voice as we had reached our climax. Everything was so . . . perfect.

1212121212121212121212

My twenty-sixth birthday had come and I was currently brushing my teeth. Tonight Yami was throwing me a party at the mansion.

"Seto?" Yami frantically asked, rushing into the bathroom. "Have you seen my lavender shirt?"

"No," I replied through a mouthful of toothpaste. I spit it out and rinsed my mouth. "Did you check in the laundry?"

"Yes, and the closet, and every drawer, and downstairs. I looked everywhere!" Yami fretted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

I thought for a moment, grabbing the mouthwash. "Did you check under the bed?"

"Why would it be under the bed?"

I opened the cap to the bottle. "Well, because when one is in the throes of passion, they don't tend to think of where they throw their clothes. And one of us might have happened to accidentally kick it under the bed."

Yami gave me an unbelieving frown, but nonetheless hurried out of the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard a pleased gasp. "Found it!"

"Where?" I called, through my gargling.

"Under the bed."

1212121212121212121212

At the party, I walked around greeting guests, holding Yami's hand the whole time.

"Seto! Seto!" I heard an animated voice call. I turned to see Mokuba running up to us, throwing his arms around both our shoulders. "It's good to see you guys!"

When he pulled back, he grinned and said to Yami, "I don't know how you do it. He was too overwhelming for me to baby-sit, so I'm glad he's found a new sitter."

I rolled my eyes as he bounced off.

"Well, you can be overwhelming at times," Yami commented, giving me a suggestive look. I leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"Glad to see you two are doing fine," interrupted a voice.

I looked over and saw Nyoko kindly smiling at us.

"Nyoko," I greeted. "How's Takeo?"

"He's fine," she answered. "He said he was sorry he couldn't make it tonight. He had so much extra work at the office."

"It's alright. When are you two getting married?" I questioned, my hand still holding Yami's.

"In three months," she informed, smiling once again.

"Well, make sure to invite us," Yami piped in.

"Of course," Nyoko giggled, then asked Yami, "How's your job?"

"It's good," Yami replied. "In order to make sure my business is doing fine in New York, Seto and I fly out every few weeks for a couple of days."

"That's kind of adventurous," Nyoko commented.

"Not as adventurous as finding a new house," I added. "Yami didn't like the spacious rooms in this mansion so he-"

"We-" Yami corrected.

"So _we_ decided to find a smaller, less efficient-"

"Cozier-" Yami corrected again.

"_Cozier_ house in one of the quiet neighborhoods," I finished.

Nyoko nodded her head in amusement at us. "So . . . you guys getting married?" Nyoko asked, knowingly.

My eyes slightly widened. "Uh . . . we haven't really discussed it fully . . . It's definitely an option . . . I mean-"

"Just invite me when you do," Nyokogrinned and walked away.

"Of course," Yami smiled sweetly, but scowled at me as soon as she left. "Seto, we have talked about it!"

I just smirked at him. "I know . . . I'm just still trying to find the perfect engagement ring."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I told you . . . it doesn't have to be perfect. It's the idea that counts."

"But do you know why I want it to be perfect?" I asked, nuzzling his neck playfully. "You know why?" I repeated.

Yami was still scowling, trying to ignore me as I now kissed his cheek. "Why?"

"Because I have the perfect match," I replied, smooching him on the cheek again.

Yami couldn't resist my antics any longer and turned his head to me. We gently kissed.

When we pulled away, Yami searched into my eyes as if looking for something, then smiled when he found it, "Yeah . . . the perfect match."

THE END!

THE END - of a hopefully great fic that brought you some moments of entertainment and warm fuzzies.

WOW! This is it. It's officially over. I feel sad but also relieved. This fic was stressful to write, but your reviews and love for it kept me going. I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read my first fanfiction. As always, REVIEW . . . I mean, this was the last chapter! I need to know what you thought!

Cheers to the end!

AlexJai

SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY NEXT FANFICTION!

The next fic I am going to write is very different from Perfect Match in the storyline and tone. It still has the usual bickering between Kaiba and Yami though.

Kaiba: An inventor who just wants to perfect the hologram.

Yami: A secret agent who has to protect Kaiba.

TEASER:

Suddenly a black car pulled up next to him. Kaiba didn't know where the hell that came from either, but it didn't matter as two, bulky men stepped out and grabbed him.

"Let go!" Kaiba shouted, struggling uselessly.

The two men threw him into the vehicle and entered after him. Kaiba desperately tried to open the other door, but only fumbled for the handle, as he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Stay still, or this will hurt."

Kaiba felt an unyielding hand squeeze his arm, and his sleeve was pulled up. A sharp pain stung his arm and he shortly began to feel light-headed.

What had he gotten himself into?

INTERNATIONAL ESPIONAGE: DOMINO DISTRICT

Coming Soon so look for it!


End file.
